


Driftwood

by Joxie



Series: As Sparks Fly Upwards [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adult Content, M/M, Moody Will, Mpreg, Shelob - Freeform, Slash, Swearing, Torture, Unhappy Celeborn, Violence, Werewolves, Will Thinks Elves Are Rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: A stranger in a strange land can he help a fading King and what of the Kings family?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Pirates of the Caribbean in any form. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

PROLOGUE 

He felt life seep from him yet his only concern was for his bond mate. The elf had lost all sense of time; the darkness had taken everything from him. He shivered in the small pitch black pit he was trapped in; he knew his life was now measured in minutes. 

With the last of his strength and sanity he sent a pray to the Lord and Lady. 

“I ask nothing for myself, I only beg of you to not let my mate’s light fade from this world. You already have his parents and first grandchild, soon you will have me. Please be merciful sweet and wise Lord and Lady.”

He slumped and pulled in one last breath and died. Moments later the iron lid was removed from the hole. The light revealed a naked, dirty dead male elf.

 

CHAPTER ONE

Cirdan found him lying face down on the beach the fingers of one hand deep in the sand. Carefully he rolled him on to his back the man’s face was familiar, though he couldn’t place him at that moment. His clothes were stiff with sea salt, he had long brown hair and his body appeared to be finely muscled. 

Cirdan carried the man to his house and tended to his hurts then put him to bed. It was not until the evening that the stranger awoke. The harbour master was sitting at his bedside.

“Here drink this” Cirdan offered while holding a glass to his lips.

He swallowed then coughed violently, “What in living hell was that?” He spluttered.

“Miruvor, what is hell?” Cirdan asked.

“A fiery pit” the wide eyed man answered him.

“My name is Cirdan; I am master of Grey Havens” Cirdan saw the lack of reaction.

“Will, William Turner at your service” and he offered his hand.

Not sure what to do Cirdan grasped it and squeezed gently before letting it go. “You must be hungry, I will get you some food” with that he rose and left the room. 

Down stairs he checked the venison stew cooking over the fire, it was beautifully tender. While stirring it he thought on his guest. His gut told him there was more to Will Turner than met the eye.

Cirdan returned to the room carrying a bowl and spoon. Will found the stew mouthwatering but could still only manage a few spoonfuls. 

“You were ship wrecked?” Cirdan asked.

“There was a storm” Will looked disturbed.

“Who are your people, maybe I can get a message to them” the harbour master offered.

“I have no people, not any more” Will’s sadness was visible.

“You must have come from somewhere originally.” Probed Cirdan.

“England” Will’s head drooped.

Cirdan rescued the bowl and spoon, his unexpected guest was sleeping once again.

The morning sunshine glared through the window. Will groaned as his eyes protested at it ferociousness. He lay still trying to catalogue his injuries, ribs and head he concluded.

Cirdan came into the room making him start, he was carrying a tray. 

As Will ate the simple meal of bread, fish and strong black tea Cirdan told him, “Tomorrow a friend of mine is arriving I am sure he will want to speak to you.”

“I need to get back to my ship” Will did not want to hang around answering anyone’s questions.

“No, you need to rest and heal, that is a nasty head wound and you are only mortal” Cirdan objected sternly.

Will did not correct any of his assumptions but lay still in the bed. He was enjoying the rest to be sure and one more day would not hurt. It had been so long since his company was alive and not the dead.

Tomorrow he would leave and start his search for The Flying Dutchman and return to his duties as the ferryman. After he had finished his meal Cirdan brought him a large bowl of warm soapy water, a flannel and a towel. Also a clean nightshirt then left him to refresh and wash himself.

After his ablutions Will actually did feel tired and slipped back into the bed, he snuggled down contently. The last time he had felt so relaxed was before his mother died and that was so long ago now.

A few hours later when Cirdan checked up on him Will was sleeping again. He thought it best to leave him be and quietly left the room. 

It was late afternoon when Will woke up he stretched and threw the bed clothes back. His ribs only niggled him and he no longer had an achy head, proof he was healing as fast as usual. He searched and found what looked like a type of breeches and a large white shirt.

He pulled the clothes on and left the room his bare feet making little noise. Down stairs was a very comfortable parlour come kitchen area and in a chair by a merry fire sat Cirdan smoking a pipe.

He did not look surprised when Will appeared before him, “Come and sit by the fire” he puffed on his pipe.

When Will was settled he brought him a drink, the man looked at it and asked, “What is it?”

“Just Miruvor it will help you heal” was the reply he got.

Remembering his first time with this drink he sipped it carefully and this time didn’t almost choke. The liquid warmed him from the inside out.

“Your clothes are being washed and mended they should be ready by tomorrow.” Cirdan said between puffs, he sat opposite to Will.

“Thank you for your great kindness” Will felt uneasy as if the whole universe knew something he did not.

“Tomorrow “he began. 

“Will always be a day away” smiled Cirdan, “When you are healed then worry about tomorrow.”

Will sighed, “Perhaps you are right.” Even though he knew that by the next morning he would be completely well.

Gandalf arrived midafternoon the next day, Cirdan met him while outside mending some fishing nets.

“Keeping busy, do you have time to spare for an old friend Cirdan?” Gandalf’s smile was warm.

“Always, and as always you arrive at an opportune time.” Cirdan dropped the net.

“You have caught my interest do go on” the wizard leant on his staff.

“A few days ago I found the most intriguing piece of driftwood on the shore; he says his name is William Turner. There is something not quite right about him; for one thing his wounds have healed far too fast for a mortal.”

Gandalf tugged at his ear reflectively, “Do I get to meet him?”

Cirden lead his friend into his parlour where Will was busy peeling vegetables ready for their evening meal. 

Almost dropping his knife Will blurted out, “Merlin!”

“I go by many names and you William Turner are not mortal, you do not belong in this world.” Gandalf said not unkindly.

After so many long years nothing had the power to surprise the Captain of The Flying Dutchman, “I am not here of my own choosing.”

“Who are you?” Gandalf sat himself down by the fire.

“I am the captain of The Flying Dutchman.” Will saw no reason to lie.

There was a short pause before Gandalf spoke again, “You are far from home and duty Dutchman. So you must be here for a purpose.”

“My ship” Will began.

“Is a constant and travels on without you.” Gandalf broke in.

“But it waits for the return of its captain; I am a man of destiny.” The last few words were bitter and Will looked almost heartbroken. With a blink his face became bland again.

Gandalf turned to Cirdan, “You have certainly caught a fish of a different colour here, my friend.”

“If not on Middle Earth, where do you belong?” Cirdan asked his guest.

His reply was silence as Will picked up the knife and began peeling the vegetables again.

“I don’t belong anywhere, I am the ferryman” Will finally said.

Gandalf and Cirdan shared a look, the harbour master was positive Gandalf knew more than he prepared to say.  
The old wizard was deep and could be dangerous to know.

“You are not human?” Will asked his rescuer.

Cirdan puffed his chest out, “I am an Elf.”

Seeing the lack of recognition on Will’s face, Cirdan found it a struggle not to pout. He came over to Will and lifted his hair to reveal his ear. Will studied it; he supposed it was nice enough for an ear. 

Gandalf tried to bury his chuckle in his beard, Cirdan’s indignation really tickled him.

“You cannot stay at Grey Havens, why not travel with me for a while,” the wizard invited.

Will agreed thinking it would be best until he found his feet in this world. Then he hopefully would have a better chance of tracking down his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

This Earth was quite similar to his original time period, Will couldn’t help thinking. All travel was either by foot, horse or ship. The taverns and smithies were the same as were the social classes, even if the races were so different.

It was the races that took his interest Dwarves, Hobbits and Elves. The Elves were so skinny it looked as if a good feed would kill them. The few Hobbits they met on the road were friendly and cooked wonderful food. The Dwarves were curt and tough.

They all had their own languages but also spoke a common tongue as well. Which to Will’s relief was English in all but name.

He couldn’t help wondering how they all would fare in the era he had just come from, where metal birds flew in the sky and diving ships carried death in their bellies. Man stilll trying his best to destroy instead of create.

Gandalf was a good travel companion; he knew when to talk and when to be silent. His eyes saw everything and Will was sure the old man hid many a secret. They slept mainly in the open the nights were pleasant and warm so it was no hard ship. When Will could not sleep they would talk into the night.

Gandalf had asked what became of Jones, so Will had told him the short version of how he became captain of The Flying Dutchman. Skating over the betrayal of Elizabeth and when it came to Jack he claimed, “I chose the wrong one” and left it at that.

Will was not at all surprised Gandalf knew of his world and it was a comfort to him. The tales did say Merlin could travel not only into the future but also the past. So why shouldn’t he also visit other worlds and be known by other names as well.

Middle of the third week a troop of blonde elfin warriors came upon them, “Mithrandir, we have searched far and wide for you. Our King is fading, we beg your help.” Its captain beseeched.

“How has he come to this?” Snapped the wizard.

“His consort Aranel is in the Valar’s keeping” the captain told him.

“Explain, captain?” Gandalf demanded.

“Erusen” he quickly identified himself before going on, “The consort was kidnaped eight months ago, week before last his body was found dumped in the palace courtyard.” Erusen waited for a reaction.

“Aranel’s kidnap was kept quiet in the hope of making it easier to track him down.” Gandalf commented at last.

“It worked when Prince Legolas went missing only this time no trace could be found. Our King nearly drove himself to madness looking for his mate and now he fades it is terrible to see.” Captain Erusen waited once again.

“I will do what I can good captain take us to your King.” Gandalf looked old and weary.

Will said nothing filing away that these elves knew the wizard by yet another name. The warriors barely took notice of him, just glad that the Mithrandir had consented and would see there King.

After two days in the company of the warrior troop Will was sick of being ignored by the skinny ones. What got to him most was the way they would speak elfish whenever he was near them. Making it clear he was not trusted and they had no wish to interact with him if possible.

That evening as he sat by the fire with Gandalf he asked, “Are all elves this ill-mannered?”

“They are the dominate race of this world and this has made them arrogant. A position of power does this and no not all are rude have you forgotten Cirdan?” The wizard puffed on his pipe.

“The exception to the rule maybe” grunted Will.

“Wait a little longer before you judge them so harshly” advised Gandalf.

Will changed the subject, “This King why is he so important?”

“Thranduil is a good King and his people love him. Elves are not supposed to die the Lord and Lady made them that way.” Gandalf told him patiently. 

“Really, immortal” Will was interested “Won’t the resources of this world be depleted by them eventually?”

“Elves are usually slow to breed and immortality does not mean that they cannot die. Violence, grief, lack of sunlight and child birth can all take them from Middle Earth.” Gandalf took a deep draw on his pipe.

“So they are immortal as long as nothing happens to them” Will cocked an eyebrow.

“That is one way of looking at it” Gandalf replied.

“Whatever happens to me I always heal” Will confessed.

“You to have your weakness Dutchman” Gandalf commented softly.

“First you have to find it and then be fool enough to take the consequences” declared Will.

“Do you want to die?” The wizard was curious.

“Sometimes, I am tired” Will said truthfully.

“Maybe that is why you are here” Gandalf concluded.

“Capricious whim is more likely” was Will’s opinion.

“Why do you speak of her so?” There was reproof in the wizard’s voice.

“She and I have an understanding; after all I am her loyal and obedient servant.” Will told him with a completely straight face.

“As you were always meant to be” Gandalf rose from the ground and left Will looking into the heart of the fire.

A short distance away Gandalf found captain Erusen he smiled warmly, “Captain it is ill mannered to eavesdrop.”

The captain ignored this and asked, “Is he like you Mithrandir?”

“No he is an oddity and a guest in this land” there was mild rebuke in the wizard’s tone.

Erusen nodded, “If you say so Mithrandir.”

Early the next morning while the camp was still at rest. Will removed his shirt and began washing himself down. When a fine boned hand touched his shoulder, he spun around only just pulling his punch in time.

Captain Erusen didn’t even flinch, “Apologies I didn’t mean to startle you, I only wished to ask about the whip scars.”

“A pirate, talented wasn’t he?” Will continued washing.

“You are a warrior and carry them with honour” Erusen reasoned to his own satisfaction.

“Something like that” Will began to shave.

“You are unlike any man I have ever met” Erusen informed him. 

“And you have met so many?” Will asked.

“Enough to know you are a different breed to them.” The captain asserted.

After shaving Will dried himself off on his spare shirt. Then put everything back into his pack and dressed. He noticed the camp was now fully awake and getting ready to move on. It seemed they would eat mid-morning as usual which was fine by him.

Will went to join Gandalf setting his mind and strength to the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

“You didn’t have to come with me” Legolas snapped at Elrond.

He took this comment quietly Legolas was grieving, the shocking news of Aranel’s kidnapping and then later the discovery of his dead body. Had his bondmate almost insane with grief.

Now with the added news that Thranduil was fading, Elrond was watching his mate closely. Fear burning in his blood that he might lose Legolas to grief.

“Sorry” Legolas said ashamed of his outburst.

They were leading there horses through a dense part of Mirkwood heading for the King’s favourite hunting lodge.

“Will we reach the lodge before nightfall?” Elrond asked.

“No, two days maybe three” Legolas replied without looking at him.

“Mirkwood is indeed a large forest” murmured Elrond.

“Twice the size of Golden Wood and older as well” confirmed Legolas.

“On my first visit we did not come into this part of it” stated Elrond.

“This is near its heart and therefore is sacred in the dealings with our dead.” Explained Legolas.

“We are not going straight to the lodge are we?” Realized Elrond.

“I must pay my respects” there was bleakness to the blonde’s voice.

“Yes you must” Elrond agreed quietly.

Hours later Legolas paused and removed his boots, Elrond followed his example. They left their horses and continued bare footed.

Sometime later they stepped into a clearing with moist earth under foot and no grass. Over on one side was a large ornately carved block of white marble. Directly opposite was Aranel’s pyre or what was left of it.

“Ada would have been left on the plinth for no longer than three days. His hair dressed with wild flowers, his body clothed in white linen. Family and loved ones would have come to leave offerings and pray in the hope that the Lord and Lady would give him peace. On the third evening the same family and friends would have built a pyre and laid him on it with love. As youngest child Aze would have set the torch to it. All would have watched as Aranel was returned to where he first came from, Lord and Lady be praised.” Tears ran down the blondes face.

“We place our few dead into the ground” Elrond said as he watched Legolas carefully remove a young supple branch from a tree then tenderly heal it.

Legolas then walked over to the marble block and gently placed the branch on it. He took a knife from his tunic and nicked his thumb letting the blood splash on it. Sank to his knees and with eyes closed he prayed hoping the Lord and Lady were listening.

Elrond stood respectfully at the clearings edge and added his own prays to those of his bondmate.

When Gandalf and his party reached the forest of Mirkwood they found another troop of warriors waiting for them. These elves guided them to what looked like a small palace to Will. Only for his perception to be disproved when Gandalf asked, “What is he doing at the hunting lodge?”

“It was their favourite residence” captain Erusen told him.

Lassemista and two other high ranking elves came out to greet them. Will was once again ignored so he silently followed Gandalf and the other elves into the lodge. 

“The King does not leave his bed, he will not eat and he grows weaker by the day. Our King is waiting to die; I have never seen the like in my life.” Lassemista talked as fast as she walked.

The nimble wizard asked gravely, “Has Prince Legolas been informed?”

Lassemista nodded her head briskly, “Whether he will get here in time will be another matter.”

The small group came to a halt in front of a wooden door. Lassemista knocked lightly and pushed it open. Only one lamp eased the darkness of the chamber, as all the drapes were drawn tightly against the sunlight.

Thranduil lay on a very large bed his eyes almost closed and his breathing was shallow. With impatience Gandalf stormed into the chamber and tore open the drapes letting the sunlight back in.

“You sir wizard are a bastard” Thranduil’s voice still held some strength.

“You King of Mirkwood are a fighter, so fight!” snarled Gandalf

Thranduil closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, “Mirkwood will have a good Queen in Aze and she has Arwen to help her. I am grief struck, weary and ready to go.”

“Piffle!” Blasted Gandalf.

Will broke away from the group of elves standing just inside the chamber. 

He joined Gandalf by the bed, “You!” Growled Thranduil.

The King seemed to recognise him though Will had never seen the elf before in his life, “I do not know you elf King” examining Thranduil he went on, “you are dying.”

“Yes I am fading leave me is it not an enough you haunt my dreams.” Snapped the irritated King.

A voice came from out of the air; “William Turner do your duty” the tone was strong, feminine and seductive.

The elves in the chamber shifted with unease. Will replied stubbornly, “My duty is to the sea, this is land.”

“Faithful and obedient servant do your duty” the voice repeated with dry humour.

“Why this one he is not worthy, he is not even of the same world and this is still land.” Grief for lost friends and lovers laced Will’s voice.

A crash of thunder shook the chamber and it became unnaturally dark, the lone lamp was the only source of light once again.

Before the wizard and bemused elves, Thranduil’s bed dissolved into water yet still kept its shape. Then it began throwing the King’s body around as if it were a rag doll.

Several elves tried to save their King but were thrown back before they even got wet. Will watched impassively and with a shake of his head waded into the raging liquid. He grabbed the storm tossed King and as angry as he was still carried his burden gently.

The bed returned to solid wood and the room was light once more. Will looked up at the ceiling and yelled, “Why not Jack?” He got no reply, “I hate you” he added for good measure. 

“I love the way you hate and so will he” an amused feminine voice told him.

Gandalf tried to remove Thranduil from Will’s arms and failed. Will lay the King on a sofa and sat beside him. With gentle fingers he brushed Thranduil’s long hair into some sort of tidiness.

“You are a fool” Thranduil’s tone left no room for argument.

“But not a eunuch” Will replied quietly.

“I’ve seen no proof of that” a wicked light shone in the King’s eyes for a brief moment. 

Will returned his gaze to the ceiling and bellowed, “Calypso!”

Painful silence answered him, “Bugger” Will mumbled.

“Look King Thranduil I have a choice for you” he continued grudgingly.

“Choice?” Thranduil’s voice was notably weaker.

“You can hasten to meet your maker and answer for your sins. Or you can become a member of my crew on The Flying Dutchman. I ferry those who come to their end in the oceans of my world.” Will watched Thranduil process what he had been told.

“I accept” the King found himself saying.

“Why?” Will was curious.

“I am no longer needed in this world; my children are settled and happy. My people will thrive under my daughters strong and tender care. If I have a choice between death and serving the sea, I will serve the sea and keep my memories of Aranel close to my heart.” Thrandul saw understanding in Will’s eyes.

Moments later Will noticed the group of confused looking elves who were staring at him, “Do you always speak to your Lady like that?” Enquired Erusen he was clearly scandalized by Will’s lack of respect for a higher being.

“No, sometimes I am rude to her; take care of your King while you still have him.” Will rose from the sofa and walked out of the chamber leaving Gandalf to make any explanations that he felt were necessary.

Just outside the door Will found himself in front of two elves. He glared straight into the eyes of the blonde one, for the first time in many years he experienced surprise. It was like looking in a mirror except for the different coloured eyes and hair.

“By the Lord’s left bollock” muttered the blonde’s companion.

“Your leave” Will dodged around the pair moving very swiftly.

For a fading elf Thranduil looked pretty healthy to Legolas. His father did look very damp and his wet nightshirt clung to him but otherwise he seemed very well. Except for the bleak pain deep in his eyes, “Aze wrote you were fading.” Legolas said explaining his arrival.

“She was right” Thranduil took in his son’s weary form. With one look he dismissed everyone from the chamber except for Legolas, Elrond and Gandalf.

“It would seem the Lord and his Lady has other plans for me. They have sent a strange man, who shouts at gods and shows complete disinterest in having me as a member of his crew. No doubt if he were a monkey he would be flashing his balls at me to show his disapproval.”

In the confused silence that followed his statement Thranduil went over to his wardrobe. Where he removed a tunic and pair of leggings before disappearing behind a screen to dress in the dry clothes.

Gathering his wits Legolas asked, “Crew?”

“From what he said Mr William Turner runs a ghost ship that collects mortal souls on the high seas of another world.” Thranduil informed his son as he walked from behind the screen fully dressed and dry.

“You know nothing about sailing” Legolas blurted still looking lost and confused.

“My son I am sure that Elrond would like to freshen up after such a long journey. Take him to your rooms, I promise we will talk later.” Thranduil ordered gently.

Legolas was unwilling but he and Elrond did leave the chamber and Thranduil alone with Gandalf. 

“What have I agreed to Mithrandir?” The Kings mask slipped revealing the true grief he was enduring. 

“You old friend have chosen to live” Gandalf smiled tiredly.

“And I called Turner a fool” Thranduil muttered to himself.

“Between you and I Thranduil there are many worlds out there, each with their own gods. The Lord and Lady, his Goddess they do not want you to fade. Each for their own reasons no doubt. Neither you nor Will have any choice in this.” The wizard bluntly told him.

“So enjoy the ride is what you’re saying?” Thranduil responded.

“It maybe a rough ride but it will not be boring” and with that Gandalf left him to his thoughts.

The so called lodge had its own stable block and blacksmith shop. Will’s feet took him to the workshop where one lone elf was shoeing an unhappy horse. On impulse he went and held the animals head. The busy elf nodded his thanks and worked on. 

The heat and smell brought back long forgotten memories of a simpler time. Before pirates, curses and Calypso. Yes he had come to terms with the pirate in his blood but it didn’t mean he had to like what fate had done to him.

The elf thanked him again before leading the horse away. Alone in the workshop refusing to think about his newest crew member Will picked up a pair of tongs and began to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Will woke just as the door to his chamber was opened; he sat bolt upright and the sheets pooled around his hips. The she elf muffled a giggle and blushed at the sight of his chest. Never the less she walked in and placed the jug of steaming hot water on the wash stand giggled again and left the room.

With a marked reluctance Will left the bed and got ready to face the world. Thirty minutes later he was out of the room and wandering along the corridor. He followed the wonderful aroma of bacon, eggs and fried bread. Until he stood in the doorway of a large but comfortable dining room. 

“Come in Captain Turner take a seat” Thranduil invited then turned to a serving maid, “fix him a plate Tyce.”

Will did as he was asked and smiled his thanks to Tyce when she placed a full plate in front of him. 

“I hear you gave Glenia a thrill this morning” seeing the look of puzzlement Thranduil elaborated, “You sleep in the nude.”

“When I can” Will replied coolly. 

Lassemista sensing trouble ahead asked, “Mr Turner what is your world like?”

“It changes yet is ever the same, please call me Will.” He requested.

Will glanced at the other people around the table apart from Thranduil and Lassemista the only other person he recognised was Erusen. 

“When can you be ready to leave?” The question was addressed to Thranduil.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Thranduil took a sip of wine.

“Yes your ship is missing from what I’ve heard” Erusen jumped in, “Maybe you are meant to be here now.”

“I doubt that there is work to be done and the dead do not wait” Will popped a piece of succulent bacon into his mouth.

His comment had shocked some at the table; to talk so openly about rumours that had only been whispered so far unsettled them. Only Thranduil and Lassemista took what he had said in their stride.

“Where will you start looking for your ship?” Lassemista questioned.

“I’m hoping Thranduil will have some ideas on that subject” Will ignored the obvious reactions caused by his casual use of the king’s name.

Thranduil snorted, “I know little of seafaring ways but common sense would say follow Mirkwood’s river to the sea and then search along the coast.”

Will grinned, “That is what we will do then.”

He was beginning to like this King of the Elves he was beautiful and straight forward to the point of being blunt. Now if only he could get back to his ship he missed the movement of the sea beneath his feet and the salt breeze in his hair.

When Will finished his breakfast he excused himself from the table and left the elves to themselves so they could gossip about him without guilt.

Thranduil was savouring one last glass of wine his mind wandering as it would. His heartache was still constant but now there was hope as well. He was looking forward to a new challenge and he found Will Turner interesting.

A man who shouted at God’s and was so unaware of the beauty he possessed. He had deep chocolate brown eyes and when he smiled he rivalled the sun.

Will looked so much like Legolas and yet not. Thranduil pushed away a pang of guilt at the thought. Ever truthful to himself Thranduil knew he wanted this strange beautiful man and felt shame that while he grieved his body still demanded satisfaction.

Outside Will explored the forest and came to rest in a small clearing, “Calypso?” He tried again, “I know you can hear me, where the hell is my ship?”

“Do you talk to yourself often?” A female voice that was not Calypso’s asked him.

“It is the only way to get a sensible answer” Will replied dryly. 

She dropped from a nearby tree, “You are a stranger here?”

“Yes in more ways than one” Will smiled, “And you are?”

“Of no importance” she teased.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that” another female elf appeared by her side.

“I am Arwen and this is Aze” the new arrival told him.

“Will you take us for a ride on your ship when you find it?” The other asked.

“No!” Will automatically snapped shocking both of the women.

Aze looked the man over carefully before asking, “Who are you and what are you doing here at such a painful time?”

“I arrived with the wizard Gandalf my name is William Turner and I will just be passing through this land.” He did not have long to wait for a reaction.

Aze turned to Arwen, “He came just like you said, there is hope Ada might yet be saved.”

“You’re not more of Thranduil’s family?” That was all Will needed at this moment in time.

“Daughter and daughter in law” Aze informed him.

“I thought elves were slow to breed?” Will stated.

“We are strong and excellent breeders” Aze told him proudly.

Will shook his head, “Are there any more of you?”

“I have a brother called Legolas, a nephew called Elemire and a great niece called Nenar. But surely this is all common knowledge?” Aze looked at him questioningly.

“I have spent most of my life at sea and my time on land with mortals.” It wasn’t a lie just not the whole truth.

“We will leave you to enjoy your walk Mr Turner, no doubt we will see later.” Arwen smiled.

Will watched as they walked off hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

“I thought I asked you to stay at the palace and rule in my absence.” Thranduil lightly scolded his daughter.

“Is it true?” Aze demanded tearfully.

“Is what true?” Thranduil replied carefully.

“What Legolas has told me, have you been bewitched and sold into servitude?” Anger now joined her many emotions.

“I’m sure Legolas didn’t phrase it like that” Thranduil soothed.

“It what his words meant all the same” his clearly upset daughter replied.

“I made a deal with a man and his God; you my daughter are old enough to look after Mirkwood. I need a new life and distraction Middle Earth is no longer home not without Aranel. One day I hope you will understand.” Thranduil reached out to hold his daughter but she stepped back from him tears running freely down her face.

“I don’t understand, I don’t!” She turned from him and ran from the room.

It was only then he noticed Legolas who been standing quietly in the doorway. He now walked into the room closing the door behind him.

“I suppose you don’t understand either” Thranduil said sadly.

“No, not really” Legolas admitted, “But I would rather have you alive in another world than dead in this one.”

“Thank you for that at least, wherever I maybe never think I don’t love you or sister. Only it is time to move on, I just didn’t expect it to be this way.” Thranduil shrugged his shoulders, “That is if we ever find his ship.”

Against his will Legolas smiled, “When do I meet this captain Turner?”

“You’ve already seen him; he was the one who dashed past you and Elrond yesterday.” A sardonic smile came to the King’ lips,   
“He is less than happy with the situation.”

“As are we all with maybe the exception of you father” Legolas said.

“As to meeting him tonight there will be a private supper for close family and friends in my chambers. He and Gandalf will be there and you may examine him to your hearts content. But I warn you he is like a clam and only reveals what he wishes nothing more nothing less.” The King’s voice was dry.

“Curious, well until tonight father”, Legolas left the chamber and headed outside. 

The sound of metal striking against metal drew him to the stable block and workshop. Legolas stood in the doorway and said quietly as if not wishing to startle a wild animal, “Thank you.”

Will looked up at the skinny elf, “Legolas?” Only waiting for him to nod confirmation, “Your father may yet regret his decision, so I would save your thanks for now.”

“Did you regret yours?” Legolas could not help asking.

“I did not make the decision it was made for me” was Will’s tart reply.

“Gandalf told me you have no heart” Legolas was not put off by Will’s manner at all. 

“I have a heart just not in my chest” Will pulled his shirt open to reveal a large but neat scar.

“May I?” Legolas asked. 

Will gave his consent, Legolas placed his palm over the scar and pressed gently, “I don’t understand” there was awe in his voice.

“What is there to understand the Dutchman always has his heart removed, Calypso demands it.” Will was unperturbed.

“But you’re alive” stated Legolas.

“That’s debatable I exist is a better description.” Will was close to enjoying himself.

“My father?” Legolas demanded.

“Gets to keep his heart unless by unlucky chance he becomes the next captain of the Dutchman” Will studied the face so like his own.

“You can die then?” Legolas was back to curious again.

“Yes as can elves, all you need is the right circumstances” Will shivered at the thought.

Legolas hastily removed his hand from the hairless chest where he realized it had been resting for sometime. Will grinned at his blush.

“What are you making?” Legolas changed the subject.

“A Will Turner original, I used to specialize in swords” the reply was wistful.

Will picked up the hammer he had been using and began to work again. Legolas leant against the door frame and watched him as he shaped the metal with total dedication. 

Almost everyone had arrived for Thranduil’s private supper; they were only waiting for Will and Gandalf. Aze sat silently at the table Arwen by her side who kept giving her concerned looks. 

Legolas and Elrond were talking quietly about their next planned visit to Lothlorien. The only other elf there apart from the King was his old friend and advisor Lassemista. 

At last Gandalf and Will arrived neither looked too happy as they took their seats at the table. Silence dropped like a curtain as there meal was served, Thranduil sick of the lack of conversation decided to start the ball rolling.

He addressed his comment to Will, “So what position do you plan for me on your ship cabin boy?”

Will grinned, “If that is the post you desire I would not deny you it, Jason could use some help in his duties.”

“Who is Jason?” Thranduil inquired.

“He was a seven year old who fell from a ship during a storm. He refuses to leave the Dutchman though what sins a boy of that age is frightened to face is hard to imagine.” Will tasted the soup in front of him cautiously.

Aze bit the inside of her lip in thought then in a firm voice asked him, “Are you evil?”

“No, I am a lot of things but not that” he looked at her tear stained face but could not find any words of comfort to give her.

The second course was brought in and no one spoke until they were alone again. It was Elrond who asked “Have you any idea where your ship is Mr Turner?”

“Heaven only knows” he rolled his eyes, “and it’s Will.”

Elrond smiled raised an eyebrow, “Heaven?”

“The place most of my guests think I’m taking them to, others think it is myth.” Will cut into the pie on his plate.

“Are you a myth?” Thranduil smiled at Will.

“Only until they meet me face to face” the captain returned the smile.

“Calypso she is your God?” There was something about Will that intrigued Thranduil.

“Calypso is a law unto herself like the seas she rules” Will took a sip of wine.

“Who is Jack?” the atmosphere changed suddenly Thranduil thought perhaps this was one question to far.

“Who is Jack, what is his mystery?” Murmured Will and as if snapping out of a trance went on, “I must start my search for the Dutchman.”

“Not yet” Thranduil said firmly, “I need to find the ones who took Aranel from me.”

Will sighed, “When our mistress calls we must depart but until then and while we search. That is all the time you will have for revenge and it may not be that long.”

“I am told you are a fine blacksmith with an artist’s touch for swords.” Elrond took up the conversation burden as the silence stretched.

For the rest of the evening discussion was kept to light topics. As everyone at the table chose to ignore what had passed between Thranduil and Will.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late when Will got to bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Only to be woke again later by fierce heat and choking smoke, he scrambled from his bed to find a mass exodus of the lodge was underway. Hastily he pulled on breeches and boots.

Once outside he saw the sky was red and orange, the heart of the fire seemed to be the stables and workshop though a portion of the lodge was also alight. 

Firefighting teams were carrying water in buckets up from the river, but at the rate they were going the whole forest could burn down.

Will studied the sky and thought it was at least worth an attempt, took a breath then said, “Calypso, mistress of the seas I beg your indulgence for these elves who have offered you no insult.” 

As he spoke the air took on a saltiness and out of nowhere a giant wave swept through the flames dousing them and the elves fighting them.

“Beloved servant you have until the new moon, take your King to Grey Havens. The Dutchman will be waiting for you; there you will face another choice.” The salt left the air and she was gone again.

Will shrugged off the looks he was getting from the wet and sooty elves. He went to help with the terrified horses that were lucky enough to be rescued before the fire really took hold.

It was just in the tree line that a guard found a crate which held bottles that contained oil. Each bottle had a rag stuck in its neck, ready to be lit and thrown. Not far from the crate was badly burnt man.

He was clinging to life by his fingertips. The guard knelt beside him and opened a flask; propping up the man’s head he eased a few drops of the water into his mouth. He coughed violently blood and spittle on his lips.

Gasping he spat out, “Tell your King it was a joy to watch his whore die.” Life left him with a shudder.

It was Legolas who identified the corpse as the slavers son, Bonar. It didn’t take long to round up his two accomplices, who had been trying to escape over the Mirkwood border.

The two dirty men were thrown on the floor of Thranduil’s study. The soon to be ex King growled at the sight of them. Though it was Legolas who reached them first he took the nearest one into a head lock.

The group in the study watched as Thranduil removed the man from his son’s grasp. Pushed Legolas over to Elrond who held on to his bondmate for dear life.

Thranduil took a breath then addressed the two men, “Do not look for help from those in this room. While they do not like to dirty their own hands, they have no objection to me dirtying mine.”

Terrified eyes met Thranduil’s as he continued, “You are about to discover Legolas and Aze are the better part of me.”

Thranduil reached out gripped one of the men’s ears and casually ripped it cleanly off. Screams bounced off the walls as blood ran down the man’s face.

No one moved in the room as Thranduil bit a chunk out of the ear and swallowed it, “Could do with a little seasoning.” He commented.

“You see there is some truth in the rumours”, a not quite sane smile touched his lips “Aranel balanced me and now.” A fist drove into the man’s ribs there was a horrific cracking sound and more screams.

“Now, well I’m on a loose rein” there was a sickening snap as Thranduil broke the man’s neck and dropped him.

“How remiss of me and ill-mannered I’ve been ignoring you” Thranduil’s whole attention was now on the other man.

“Keep that insane elf away from me” the pathetic man begged.

Thranduil nodded as if agreeing with the statement and back handed him into the wall, “Quite understandable to be sure but there is no help at hand as I’ve already told you.”

He knelt by the crumpled man tilted his head up and thrust two fingers into an eye socket. Jelly, blood and more screams, “This is not for me, this is for Aranel who found me easy to love, who shone a light and lead me home. This is for Legolas and Aze, this is for my people.”

Thranduil licked his fingers clean of the mess while studying the man dispassionately. He whispered, “Two out of three, yes the third.” He removed a knife from his tunic and cut the man’s tongue out in one swift movement. Then plunged the same knife into the man’s drumming heart.

“And the lesson for today is hear no evil, see no evil and speak no evil.” Thranduil stood up.

“You are mad” Will stated.

“Was there any doubt?” Confirmed Thranduil.

“You hide it well, is your work done now are you ready to leave?” Will asked.

“Yes I am ready” Thranduil sighed.

“Good, we have been summoned we must return to Grey Havens by the new moon.” With that Will left the room.

Will slammed into his bed chamber angry with himself and the world in general. He had just watched two men be destroyed in front of him. Once long ago he would have put a stop to the violence he had just witnessed. 

Now it didn’t touch him what sort of man had he become, this man would not have raced off to save Elizabeth, and this man would have let Jack hang. 

Will did not like himself, “I have been too long among the dead” he muttered distractedly.

He paced over to the window and slammed it shut on turning around he found Thranduil in his room, “You are light on your feet, King” if anything his anger burnt even brighter.

Thranduil said nothing and just walked towards him until they were face to face. 

Will looked at the beautiful creature before him, “You are very pretty and let’s not forget deadly” his fingers brushed Thranduil’s cheek, “What do you want elf, speak plainly.”

There were no words only a hand which slid up Will’s thigh and cupped him squeezing gently. With a flare of anger Will grabbed Thranduil by the hair and sent him sprawling on the floor. He stood over the elf and unfastened his breeches almost surprised to find himself ready and hard.

Will bent down and wrenched Thranduil up on to his knees. His hand twisted viciously in the King’s hair forcing him into position. Still using his hold on the hair Will pulled Thranduil’s head forward so that his lips touched the tip of his cock.

Thranduil gripped Will’s hips and tried to swallow him whole. The captain cried out and thrust himself into the throat so willingly offered to him. It was brutal, passionate and wild. User and used caught in a vicious mating dance. With one last victorious thrust Will came deep in the King’s throat.

Long moments later Will stepped back from the King and watched him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Then say, “You taste like the sea.” 

Thranduil got to his feet opened the door and left. As the door clicked shut Will hastily put his clothes right and went to follow him, but the corridor was empty. In frustration he crashed his fist into the wall cursing Calypso, Thranduil and himself.

Did Thranduil even come, Will wondered and why had they been so reckless? He had enjoyed there encounter and he wouldn’t deny it; his cock gave a pleasant twitch at the thought.

It had been so different from his one and only time with Elizabeth. His short affair with Jack had been tender and full of joy until he had to choose. His sense of nobility and pride had kicked in, so he married Elizabeth. Even so Jack saved his life; it was Elizabeth who proved to be false in trust and heart.

The first ten years as captain of the Dutchman he had longed for his wife, only to have his hopes and dreams brutally torn from him. He had found a wooden box waiting for him on the beach instead of his wife.

He took his heart back to the Dutchman and didn’t set foot on land again for another fifty years. He needed to be sure that Elizabeth was dead and gone. 

Over the following years there had been a hand full of short term relationships with members of his crew. All who eventfully went to answer for their sins. Leaving him alone once again, so Will had started to close himself off from emotional attachments.

He wondered if that was the real reason he was here to be taught a lesson about love. An emotion he already knew about in painful detail.


	7. Chapter 7

The ruined bodies of Bonar and his accomplices were quartered then gibbeted along the borders of Mirkwood. When Lassemista asked Thranduil why not war. The King replied, “I am leaving these shores there is much to the logic of not starting anything you cannot finish.”

Thranduil was busy for the next forty eight hours and successfully managed to avoid Will. His feelings about their encounter deeply disturbed him. His body wanted more but his emotions and mind were fighting him all the way.

He knew Aranel would want him to love again but it didn’t stop the pain and guilt. In truth his grieving for his mate had begun long before his body had turned up. Having been close to someone for so long Thranduil craved contact and Will was the one he wanted to touch him most.

On the third day Will had had an enough and demanded to see Thranduil “Is you’re King such a coward he will not face me?”

Unfortunately as the words left his mouth the study door opened and there stood Thranduil in all his glory. Just as he was about to spit a retort there was a sickening crunch as a sword butt collided with flesh and bone.

Will seemed to hang in the air for a moment before crumpling to the floor.

“You are free my King” Erusen rejoiced the four other warriors with him wore grins.

Almost placidly Thranduil said, “You attacked him from behind.”

“We could take no chances” the still delighted Erusen told him.

Thranduil didn’t comment on that and instead asked, “And my honour?”

“Is unblemished, you are free to remain our King” Erusen beamed.

“You’re wrong” retorted Thranduil.

“Sire?” Erusen looked uncertainly at his King.

“Your actions have dishonoured me and the whole of Mirkwood” harsh displeasure was in both Thranduil’s voice and body language.

Elrond appeared behind the King and pushed past him. Feeling he had waited quite long enough in the study, he wanted to find out what was going on.

Thranduil continued staring at Erusen and his friends, “Take them to the cells, get them out of my sight” he growled. Turning from them as they were taken away.

Elrond knelt beside the still body he winced as bone moved beneath the skin as he gently touched Will’s blood matted hair.

“We need to get him to a healing room quickly” he gravely ordered.

Thranduil gave a nod of consent and three of the guards carefully lifted Will from the floor. Then lead the way with both Elrond and Thranduil following behind.

Will did not make a sound or show any signs of life. Only the fact he was still breathing let you know he was alive. Once the guards settled him on the simple bed Thranduil dismissed them from the room.

Efficiently Elrond stripped Will searching for less obvious injuries. Sucking air between his teeth when he found a knife wound to the back. A strike that should have killed Will outright.

“According to Gandalf he has no heart and always heals” Thranduil commented.

“Beloved of a goddess” retorted Elrond.

“I love him like a mother” Calypso ironically said making the other two jump.

A warm breeze went through them and on to caress Will making him sigh weakly.

“Ah, my William what have they done to you now and what would you have me do.” The breeze stilled over the stab wound, it began to close and heal. When only a scar remained, she healed the head wound as Will whimpered softly.

Will took a painful breath, “No death.”

The voice of Calypso filled the air again, “You are far too merciful my William, but as you wish this time.”

Elrond and Thranduil felt her attention fall on them, “The seas of this world are no longer elf friend. There waves will seek to drown you, there creatures will crave your flesh and devour you. Only those who are mine will be safe from the seas fury.”

“You have no rights over this world and its people” were the very first words Thranduil addressed to his new god.

“A god is still a god whatever world they visit my Thranduil” the last two words were heavy with meaning as the air shimmered and she was gone from them.

Stiffly Will swung his legs over the side of the bed, bringing both Elrond and Thranduil’s attention back to him once again.

“Oh no, you don’t” scolded Elrond, “You need bed rest.”

“I’m fine” Will weakly protested.

“Your body has undergone great trauma it needs to rest.” Elrond was firm and Will found himself being bundled back into the bed.

“Captain of my destiny, my arse” he complained without heat.

Will could not deny forty winks would be welcome and his still aching body agreed with him. So he snuggled down and was soon snoring softly.

“What do you make of all this Elrond?” Thranduil asked with genuine interest.

“We are just play things of the god’s it would seem” Elrond shrugged.

“And yet Will’s seems to love Calypso however much he rails against her at times.” Something near to envy was in Thranduil’s voice. Gandalf chose that moment to enter the healing room.

“He knew her in flesh form before he actually found out what she was in reality.” He told the elves a twinkle in his eyes.

“They were lovers?” Again envy was the main emotion Thranduil felt.

“No I don’t think so, the first captain was her lover and it ended very badly.” Gandalf leaned on his staff.

“Ah” was all Elrond could find to say to that.

“You better get in touch with Galadriel and tell her what has happened. It is well that the majority of elves are not a sea loving people but it will be an inconvenience all the same.” Gandalf looked less than happy with the situation.

Seeing the shock on both the elves faces he went on, “She allowed me to hear every word from when Will was attacked until she left again.”

Elrond went over to the window and reached out to Galadriel with his mind concentrating hard. Back in the room Gandalf asked Thranduil, “What are you doing to do about Erusen and his friends?”

“I have a feeling that Will would not like me to harm them, but they must be punished. They have offended a god and brought shame on all elf kind. I am going to order them to travel to Gondor and offer there lifelong service to Aragorn and his house. If they refuse they will be placed on a ship and suffer the consequences.” From Thranduil’s demeanour he favoured the second option.

“Let us hope they serve their new King better than there old one.” Gandalf murmured lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Thranduil was sitting at his bedside when Will woke, “You need not have gone so far to get my attention” chided the King.

“I find getting assaulted works every time with stubborn mules” returned Will.

“I was busy” Thranduil saw the look in Will’s eyes “I should have made time for you.”

“Yes you should have” confirmed Will “I have been alone for quite a while now; you have come as a great shock to me. Calypso” he paused “Calypso must have seen the need in me. Love cannot be forced.”

“No it can’t but it can be nurtured, I like you and find you attractive. Why don’t we just see where the road takes us for now?” Thranduil looked at Will searchingly.

“Yes I would like that” Will smiled.

Thranduil leant forward and gently took Will’s mouth in a hope flavoured kiss. When they broke apart Elrond was in the room a look of mild amusement on his face.

“I believe both Lassemista and Aze are looking for you” he told Thranduil.

“I suppose I must let them find me then” he stood up and stretched “I’ll see you later.” Then he was gone the door closing behind him.

“How are you feeling?” Elrond asked his patient.

“Fit as a fiddle and hungry” Will grinned.

“Good, you can go to the dining room if you wish. Try to take things easy today if you can.” Advised Elrond.

“Tell me Elrond will I be safe are my attackers under lock and key?” Will did not look worried merely curious.

“They have already left Mirkwood; there punishment has begun in earnest there is no need for you to worry about your safety.” Elrond told him with certainty.

Elrond give in to his own curiosity, “Have you always been able to talk with your god?”

“Pretty much, even when I would prefer she gave me some space and thinking time. She and the Dutchman are the one constant in my life.” Will paused “I need to get back to my ship, I feel her calling to me.”

“You have two weeks to the new moon, plenty of time” Elrond soothed.

Giving himself a mental shake Will asked, “Can I bath before breakfasting?”

“Yes there is a bathing chamber next door to this room; you can take your clothes through with you.” Elrond handed him a dressing gown and gestured to his clothes folded neatly on a nearby chair.

“Have a good soak I’m sure the hot water will relax you” then with a nod of farewell left the room.

The bath followed by hot tasty food made Will feel ready to face whatever might come next. A restless energy ran through him, he itched for action of some kind and his thoughts turned Thranduil. Anticipation was added to the mix of emotions he was experiencing.

He had to admit this time Calypso had got it totally right. Thranduil was bringing him back to life, he was looking forward again. Now it seemed he would have someone to share eternity with and hope had blossomed.

Will couldn’t summon any more resentment at the thought of dancing once again to his mistress’s tune. Thranduil was a tempting melody even if he was slightly blood thirty and insane.

His taste in lovers had never been for the normal or average. Jack would have been insulted to be described in such a way. Elizabeth was not run of the mill in any sense, she was unique and spirited.

How do you court a mad King Will pondered and stuck in a forest where all you could do was walk or climb trees. He wondered if Calypso’s curse included the rivers that ran to the sea.

Though since Thranduil was exempt from the curse it didn’t matter. So would the King like to swim? The thought of seeing Thranduil’s body wet and sleek. The water glinting off it made Will shiver in a very pleasant way.

Thranduil maybe skinny but what he had was pure gold. Both Jack and Elizabeth had been slight; each had claimed to love him. Would Thranduil one day say the same and did Will want him to?

Will had always found courting to be an awkward affair. The memory of his first fumbling attempts with Elizabeth could still make him blush. 

His thoughts returned to his current problem and the question does Thranduil swim and how to bring the subject up subtly. 

Without thought he headed for Thranduil’s study, this time he had no trouble gaining entrance. The room was empty so Will made himself comfortable and waited. 

Thranduil found Aze in the garden. He wanted to reach out to her so much but was afraid she might reject him. For a long moment she just looked at him, his heart ached. She was so like Aranel with her long auburn hair curling down her back.

Then she was sobbing in his arms as if her heart might break, “I’m so sorry…”

“I love you Aze and there is nothing for you to apologize for, I have hurt you not the other way round and for that I am truly sorry.” She relaxed in her father’s arms.

The tears finally stopped and she pulled away from him, “Legolas has spoken to me and I will try to understand but it is so very hard, I do not want to lose you.”

“You will find great solace in leading our people and you have Arwen at your side. I have every confidence in you” Thranduil paused and smiled warmly at her before stating “Queen Aze and a new golden age for Mirkwood. You will make me proud of that I am very sure.”

It was then that Lassemista found them and the business of handing over the reins of power began in earnest. It was early afternoon when the talks broke up for the day. Leaving Aze with plenty to think about and Thranduil longing for a drink and some peace.

Thranduil burst into his study heading for decanter of Miruvor, downing a glass before noticing he was not alone.

“Would you care for a drink?” He asked looking at Will with obvious pleasure. 

“Do you fancy a dip?” Open mouth insert foot Will blushed at his own ineptitude.

Thranduil did a double take, “Pardon?”

“Would you like to spend the rest of the afternoon swimming in the river with me?” Will persevered.

“For one moment” Thranduil was interrupted.

“Yes, I know what you thought, so do you wish to join me?” Will persisted.

Thranduil grinned at Will’s discomfort, “I would love to take a dip with you.”

In a very few moments they had armed themselves with a picnic and Thranduil was leading them to a quiet part of the river. 

As they settled themselves on the grass Thranduil asked, “Do you swim often?”

“Only when I feel the inclination” was the unfazed reply. 

“I’m very accomplished; want to see my breast stroke?” Thranduil chuckled at Will’s expression.

A moment went by and Will relaxed, “I’d rather see your front crawl.” 

“Only if I get experience your back stroke” Thranduil was enjoying himself.

“Rough, smooth or would a butterfly stroke be your choice?” a tingle ran through Will.

He watched as if mesmerized when Thranduil reached out and removed his shirt, “The water looks inviting and you are wearing too many clothes to enjoy it.”

Thranduil’s hands stroked Will’s chest paying special attention to the small hard nipples. A gentle caress was followed by a sharp pinch that had Will pushing the hands away. Then he reached out in turn to remove Thranduil’s tunic, he gasped on seeing that both of his nipples were pierced.

The small silver looking loops caught the sunlight and with curiosity Will gently touched one of them. Thranduil took in a sharp breath and went very still. The loop now rested between thumb and finger, Will tugged on it carefully. Thranduil’s groan turned into a needy moan when the loop was firmly twisted.

With a last tug Will got to his feet and began to strip off the rest of his clothing as Thranduil watched. Naked he dived into the river; shortly there was another splash as Thranduil joined him.

They wrestled and played like children, their bodies slipping and sliding against each other. Until Thranduil caught Will in his arms and soundly kissed him. There erections brushed and jostled, hands searched and found what they needed. The firm press of flesh just enough to push them over the edge into pleasure that took their breath away. 

I could get used to this Will thought sleepily, as he allowed Thranduil to keep them both upright in the water.


	9. Chapter 9

Good sex had always improved Will’s temperament and his tryst with Thranduil had been no exception. He felt happy enough to sing though thankfully he didn’t. His singing voice being less than tuneful even to his own ears.

With a purposeful stride he headed for Thranduil’s bed chamber, to join him for a light supper. Will’s thoughts drifted back to the afternoon and his cock give a hopeful twitch. Will smiled to himself he knew what he wanted for dessert.

Thranduil greeted him with a kiss and pulled Will into the room letting the door slam behind him. Another kiss and Will wrestled control from his lover by pushing his tongue deep into Thranduil’s mouth. Stealing his breath and making them both tingle pleasantly.

The fire burnt brightly and lamps gave the room an amber glow. Two comfortable chairs waited for them beside the fire. Where a table was also within easy reach, as Will seated himself Thranduil poured two glasses of Miruvor.

Will sipped his drink as his eyes were drawn to a shallow pan that hung over the fire. The water in it bubbled gently; he then noticed the long strands of wiry metal immersed in the water. His eyes darted over to Thranduil who was sitting in the other chair plainly waiting for a reaction.

“One prick and its done” enlightened Thranduil.

Will tried to keep his mind out of the gutter, without much success, “You would pierce me in all ways?”

“In all ways you would let me” Thranduil watched as Will unbuttoned his shirt.

A small hard nipple came into view; Thranduil dropped to his knees in front of Will and took it into his mouth. Making his lover gasp and reach out for the blonde’s head fingers tugging gently at his long hair. 

Thranduil sat back on his heels and looked at Will’s flushed face, “Allow me this?”

Feeling reckless Will responded, “Anything you wish.”

The pan was removed from the fire and placed on the table beside several pieces of clean white cloth. Carefully Thranduil removed one of the long wiry strands placing it on one of them.

He wetted another cloth with Miruvor from his glass, and then wiped the exposed nipple with it. Will shivered as the alcohol bit into the sensitive brown flesh hardening it even more. 

Thranduil then dipped his fingertips into his glass before picking the wire up by its end, “Mithril the best and purest metal for this, hard as dragon scales beautiful as moonlight.”

He knelt in front of Will again his finger and thumb captured the nipple, firmly he pulled on it. Will squirmed a little but didn’t say a word, a violent thrust and the Mithril was through the nipple.

Thranduil released Will staring as a bead of blood blossomed from the piercing and slowly ran down his chest. He leant forward and stopped it with his lips licking steadily towards the slightly swollen nub.

His mouth latched onto the nipple making Will cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Thranduil lapped the blood away and soothed the abused flesh tenderly. 

Will whimpered breathlessly, “God that feels good.”

Thranduil lifted his mouth and took in the picture before him. Will was an invitation to sin, eyes half closed; shirt pushed aside the rise and fall of his chest rapid as he struggled to breath. 

Long graceful fingers plucked the cutters from the table, Thranduil trimmed the ends of the wire muttering, “Only Mithril can cut Mithril.” 

He used the same cutters to bend and shape the metal, bringing the ends together. Turning towards the fire he removed a very small pair of tongs from it. The tips of it were only slightly thicker than the Mithril wire and with great care he soldered the ends together.

Will groaned wantonly as the ring came to rest against his skin. 

“You have to earn the second one” smirked Thranduil.

“Should I be thankful you didn’t put it through my nose?” Will dryly retorted.

“Another time or maybe” Thranduil’s eyes drifted to Will’s groin.

“Not in your life time or mine came to that” warned Will. 

Thranduil’s rich laughter filled the room as he poured Will another glass of Miruvor, “Time will tell on that score.”

Servants arrived with their meal and they remained by the fire to eat. The pleasant ache in Will’s nipple went straight to his cock and made him move restlessly. The devil was in Thranduil’s eyes as he watched his guest trying not to squirm.

When they had finished eating Thranduil stood up and held his hand out to Will. Who grasped it as he too rose from his chair. 

“Stay the night let me love you” the whispered words escaped from Thranduil’s mouth.

Will let himself be pulled towards his lover by there still joined hands. The kiss was sweet enough to be almost bitter as their bodies crushed together. 

When his lips were free once more Will managed to gasp out, “Yes.”

Thranduil’s large bed was comfortable with silk sheets that caressed the skin. As he slowly pushed himself into the hot tightness that was Will, the man clung to him. This is what Will had needed for so long this completeness of body and soul. 

Thoughts of Jack flooded him and ruthlessly Will forced them away, I will not think of Jack he ordered himself. But even so the tears came and he buried his head in Thranduil shoulder.

“Look at me, look at me” Thranduil demanded, almost fearfully Will complied

“I understand” tenderly he kissed away the tears.

With slow deep strokes Thranduil made love to his new mate letting him cling. Enjoying the sensation of arms and legs being wrapped tightly around him.

With a heartfelt cry Will come violently his pleasure in turn causing Thranduil to follow him. Sleep took them quickly there rest filled with dreams of a bright new future.


	10. Chapter 10

Will groaned softly and the hand stroked him again. He felt himself respond and thrust happily into its warm firm grasp. An answering hardness pressed against his arse and a firm chest was plastered to his back. 

“Rise and shine” breathed Thranduil.

“I believe the proof of that rests in your hand” Will moaned.

“So it does” Thranduil give him a firm squeeze.

Will jerked gasping loudly, “Sweetness and light, you have a talent for that.”

He turned to face Thranduil and kissed him passionately. Will let his lips trace along the smooth jaw, he nibbled down the graceful neck stopping only to bite gently at the junction leading to the shoulder.

Firmly Will pushed Thranduil on to his back and continued his downward path. Nipping and licking along the collarbone, nuzzling his way to the temptation of the pierced nipples. 

He groaned as he took one of the rings into his mouth, sucking and rolling it, playing his tongue over it and through it. Seizing it with his teeth to pull until Thranduil whimpered so sweetly.

Will wanted to hear more and his fingers found the unmolested nipple and ring without trouble. He kept up his assault on both nipples and soon Thranduil was whimpering without restraint. His body arching and Will’s name on his pouting lips.

Reluctantly Will released the now stiff and swollen nipples to continue ever downwards. Until he came face to face with his prize, he licked his lips. A light kiss to the velvet head and he lost control sinking quickly down on the tower of his desire.

The flesh twitched in his mouth and grew even harder, Will held Thranduil’s hips refusing to let him move however much he begged. Will took his time to savour the taste and shape of his lover’s magnificent cock.

When at last he allowed Thranduil to come he wailed in relief and joy as Will swallowed every drop he gave him. The door had cracked open at that moment and a worried guard asked if everything was alright.

Only to be blasted by Thranduil, “Get out of my room you moron.”

The guard departed quickly blushing at his own foolishness. Thranduil returned his attention to Will. Who was now resting comfortably on top of him, face tucked into his neck giggling. He could feel the little gusts of breath against his skin.

He could also feel something long and hard against his thigh, rubbing lazily. Gently Thranduil rolled Will onto his back and made for the point of interest. He licked up and down the virile cock before swallowing it. His greedy mouth work the flesh without pause, his only aim to make Will come and come quickly.

A hand sneaked up Will’s body searching and moments later found its goal. Taking in Will as deep as he could, Thranduil twisted the nipple ring. Will screamed and came violently.

They lay together in a sated heap drifting back to a world of dreams very happy with each other.

Will had no idea how long he slept only that he was alone when he woke again. The sun was high in the sky so it must at least be nearing noon he concluded. Washed and dressed he left the room and headed for the kitchen where he charmed some food from the cook.

His hunger sated Will wandered outside heading in the general direction of the ruined stable block. To see if there was anything he could help with. Before he reached his destination Gandalf stopped him wanting a few words.

“I must depart today but rest assured I will see you before you leave these shores.” Gandalf leant on his staff pausing before he went on, “There are one or two things you should know before I leave.”

Will didn’t care for his tone and asked, “Such as?”

“Mirkwood elves are different from most other races including their own” seeing the look of puzzlement Gandalf continued “male Mirkwood elves can bear children.” 

If Gandalf was looking for a reaction of disbelief he was to be disappointed. Instead something like joy lit Will’s expression.

“Really, Thranduil can get pregnant?” Will was smiling fit to rival the sun. 

“You’re taking this very well” Gandalf seemed suspicious.

“It’s a blessed miracle” Will’s smile was still there.

“Yes it is rather” Gandalf returned with a small smile of his own.

“He carried both Legolas and Aze” Will said with certainty.

Gandalf nodded his head, “He wouldn’t allow Aranel to face the danger of childbirth, so he did that duty himself.”

“Calypso, sometimes I love you!” Will yelled to the never ending sky. 

His god replied with merry laughter that danced in the air just for a moment.

“Thranduil is more than a baby machine” Gandalf commented sharply. Fighting the urge to knock Will on the head with his staff.

“Believe me I know that, but it is a mighty plus” Will retorted.

“Anyway you have to love him, Captain Turner” growled Gandalf.

“So?” Will looked slightly nonplussed.

“The emotion you nitwit, no love no conception” Gandalf was exasperated.

Will’s curiosity took another turn, “So Aranel was male.”

“Thranduil’s bloodline usually favour their own sex” Gandalf conceded.

“So Legolas and Elrond” queried Will.

“Are bonded as are Aze and Arwen” confirmed Gandalf.

“Do females breed together?” Will asked.

“No, only male female and male male” Gandalf looked Will in the eye for a long moment then said “until we meet again young one.”

Will watched as the wizard walked away from him without looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

Cirdan spent hours just gazing at the sea, his mind dwelling on the carnage it had caused. The ships that had been lost before all believed the curse held true. To his knowledge at least seven ships had been destroyed by the angry sea water. 

He couldn’t explain how he felt he only knew his heart was breaking. To have the sea torn from him made him incomplete. He watched as the enraged water continued crashing against the dockside, he stood very still letting the sea spray burn him.

It was so hard to believe that only a week ago he had been swimming in the very sea that now seemed to reach out to him with murder on its mind. Cirdan had never felt so alone and abandoned. His prays had went unanswered, the Lord and his Lady did not comfort him.

Still and statue like he waited, a lone candle in the darkness waiting for something he could not name. A cold wet mist came down quickly and without warning. A shiver went through Cirdan when ghost like fingers touched his cheek, one tip ran playfully over his lips.

“Do not despair all is not lost and you are not forgotten. Hold on, let love bring you to safe harbour.” The voice and fingers faded.

“Lady” cried out Cirdan but she was gone.

The wet weather eventually drove Cirdan back to his house. The fire had burnt low in the grate and he tossed a couple of logs on it. He slumped into a fireside chair as the rain lashed at the windows and the wind howled like a banshee. Troubled he gazed at the fire as it danced in the darkness. 

A lamp was lit and out of the shadows stepped an elf, Cirdan looked at the intruder, “It took you long enough.”

“You look tormented my friend” Celeborn sat opposite to Cirdan.

“That’s a fair assessment” Cirdan fell silent.

“I have come to take you back to Golden Wood; Grey Havens is no longer a place for elves.” Celeborn looked for a reaction to his words.

“I will remain here though thank you for your generous offer” was the cool reply.

“It was not an offer nor request but an order clothed in velvet. Neither Galadriel or myself will leave you here to madness and grief.” Stated Lord Celeborn.

“Again I thank you and repeat that while the tides come in I will remain by the sea.” Cirdan tone lacked any warmth.

“You are a stubborn elf harbour master but I think you will find me your equal.” Celeborn could be just as persistent if need be.

“Go back to your wife Celeborn this is one battle you will not win.” Cirdan replied curtly. 

“It will take weeks to ready the people of Grey Havens for the trek to Golden Wood, you will be among them when we leave.” Celeborn’s tone left no room for doubt.

The next morning Cirdan rose early only to find Celeborn eating a simple meal of bread and cheese at his kitchen table. He helped himself to a cup of tea and waited for the other elf to speak.

“You rescued Captain Turner and he saved Thranduil.” The words appeared to be casual and off hand.

“Lord and Lady be praised” mocked Cirdan.

“Not Thranduil’s reaction from what I’ve been told, he will be leaving Middle Earth when the Captain does” Celeborn sipped his tea.

“Will does realize the King is a little” Cirdan made a gesture with his hand.

“He must do by now don’t you think?” Celeborn took another bite of cheese.

“Why are you really here?” Questioned Cirdan.

“They are coming to Grey Havens; Galadriel has seen two futures for the Captain and his King. Both of them start here, the Captain holds this world in his hands not that he knows that yet. A decision he makes will seal Middle Earths fate, let us hope he is a good man or all may go to ruin.”

Cirdan smiled bitterly, “Your warriors know nothing of this.”

“They only know that people of the shore line are to be taken to the safety of Golden Wood. You will be among them when we finally leave I promise you.” Celeborn had finished his meal.

Cirdan didn’t argue this time and only commented, “Saying it doesn’t make it so.”

It had been decided that Aze’s coronation would be held after Thranduil’s departure. The ex-king didn’t want to be a ghost at his daughters feast. All the documents had been signed and oaths sworn so Thranduil was content to go.

Aze had wanted to travel to Grey Havens to wish her father a fond farewell. But it was impossible royal duties stood in her way and her coronation plans were in full swing.

Instead she commanded her brother to accompany their father to Grey Havens, “Kiss him for me Legolas, tell him I love him and will make him proud.”

He knelt before her and kissed the inside of her wrist, “As you command my queen.”

Rising to his feet he hugged his sister close and she trembled in his arms, “If you ever need me.”

“I know” she stopped his words gently.

Legolas took his leave of Aze, knowing that life would never be the same for his little sister. He wished her freedom could have lasted much longer before this heavy duty was placed on her shoulders.

Indeed he felt guilty as eldest he should really be taking the throne. But Thranduil had ruled that out quickly and told him his place was by Elrond’s side. In truth he hadn’t put up much of a fight, what was a little more guilt.

Legolas met his father outside in the corridor, “You are right Aze will make a fine Queen.”

Thranduil looked Legolas over, “You would have made a good king my son but it was never your destiny. Your destiny was to be Elrond’s help mate and in doing so strengthen the bonds between all the elfin kingdoms. I am so very proud of you never forget that.”

Thranduil smiled, “Now I must speak with your sister.” 

“I will see you later father” Legolas waited until Thranduil disappeared into Aze’s room then went to find Elrond. 

Will watched with wide eyes as the carts were loaded up with what Thranduil thought was necessary for his comfort. This morning they were to depart for Grey Havens and the thought alone lightened Will soul he had missed his ship.

It had come as no surprise the night before when he was told Legolas and Elrond would accompany them on their journey to Grey Havens. 

It seemed at last everything was on the carts, Thranduil walked over to him a glint in his eye, “Shall we go my captain.”

Aze lead a group of elves over to them, “Is it time” she asked quietly.

“Yes, I will miss you my daughter remember I love you and have faith” Thranduil kissed her cheek before stepping back.

“I will make you proud Father” there were tears in her eyes.

“I’m already proud of you” Thranduil turned to Lassemista who stood beside his daughter, “I will miss you and your good council my friend.”

“Be happy my King and know you will not be forgotten.” To Lassemista’s surprise Thranduil kissed her hand.

“All I ask of you Arwen is you love my daughter well, she will have great need of your strength and compassion.” Elrond’s daughter smiled as her hand was kissed.

“Aze is easy to love have no fears, I would die for her as she would for me.” Arwen promised

“Live for her Arwen I would not wish death on either of you” urged Thranduil.

To them all he said, “Farewell my friends I take you all with me in my heart and will think of you often.”

So they started out on their journey to Grey Havens Thranduil and Will leading the way. With Elrond and Legolas riding alongside them.


	12. Chapter 12

The journey went smoothly even so Will and Thranduil didn’t really manage any private time together. If they wandered off a guard came to find them. Or even worse Elrond with a smirk on his face. The urge to wipe it off made Thranduil’s fists itch. 

Will wasn’t in any better mood with the pull of the Dutchman and lust plaguing him; as yet he refused to call it anything else. Both played merry hell with his temper and view of the world in general.

It was mid-morning when they arrived at Grey Havens, the harbour was quiet even the sea seemed placid. Elfin eyes searched the dock area and found it empty, no ship not even a rowing boat.

It wasn’t until Will gazed at the water that a ship began to appear slowly, it solidified before their eyes. Its blood red sails fluttering joyfully at the return of its captain.

“Thank you” Will whispered to the sky before yelling, “Greer the gang plank I want to see my ship.”

Will grinned at Thranduil and asked, “Care to meet the only lady in my life?”

Thranduil was off his horse before Will and striding towards the Dutchman. Will chuckled as he caught up with his newest crew member.

“What about Calypso?” Thranduil asked.

“She’s no lady” Will dryly replied.

The gang plank hit the dock side with a loud bang, “Are you afraid?” Humour coloured Will’s tone.

“Never” proclaimed Thranduil.

“Then after you” offered Will.

A deep breath later Thranduil was walking up the gang plank, Will was only steps behind him. The group of elves on the dock side could only watch as they speedily disappeared.

Cirdan rushed out of his house and was only just in time to see Will and Thranduil disappear from sight. It took a moment for him to notice the other elves in the dock area. When he did Celeborn had already reached them and was welcoming them to Grey Havens.

“Elrond, Legolas the journey went well?” Celeborn enquired politely. 

“Fine, we made excellent time, how fairs the evacuation?” returned Elrond.

“Slowly” Celeborn grimaced.

“Seems this most likely will be our first and last visit, since men will probably take over here.” Elrond looked wistfully around him.

“You never used to be such a pessimist” boomed Gandalf making the collection of elves jump.

By his side stood a deathly pale hobbit, “Frodo may I introduce the lords Celeborn and Elrond, the one standing behind them is Legolas prince of Mirkwood.” He had gestured to each in turn.

“I’m honoured to meet you all” Frodo bowed his head.

Each elf sensed the darkness that surrounded Frodo, Elrond looked at Celeborn. He reached out and for a handful of seconds touched his mind gently.

His fears confirmed Elrond spoke directly to Frodo, “You carry a great evil little one.” 

Before Frodo could respond Gandalf said, “This is not the place to speak of such things” all the while he looked around watchfully.

Cirdan who had joined them by now offered, “You are welcome to the privacy of my house.”

So it was agreed they would talk in Cirdan’s parlour, but first Elrond made sure Thranduil’s guards were settled comfortably.

In the house Frodo collapsed into a chair and yawned, “Your pardon” he muttered embarrassedly. 

Attention was taken from Frodo when the door opened again; Will and Thranduil entered the parlour. A look of suspicion was clearly on Will’s face; Thranduil seemed relaxed and a little amused.

“I thought you were keen to see your ship” Celeborn said tersely. 

Looking at Gandalf Will said, “You advised me not to judge this race so harshly, true there are some who are generous in spirit and deed. But it seems all suffer from arrogance” he turned his eyes to Celeborn “I do not know you sir elf what is more I have no wish to know you.”

A shocked silence filled the room until Thranduil broke it, “Will this is Lord Celeborn of Golden Wood forgive him” a wicked light lit his eyes, “he doesn’t know any better.”

Will actually smiled, “A Lord I should have known.”

“It is well you are here this matter concerns you greatly” Gandalf continued, “Please everyone be seated.”

The atmosphere was tense Gandalf shook his head and looked straight at Will, “This world has a favour to ask of you.” 

“Another one, wasn’t saving Thranduil enough?” Will was in no mood to play nice.

“Have you thought maybe he is your reward” Gandalf replied softly.

Will gestured for him to go on, “I’m listening.”

“Frodo” Gandalf looked at the hobbit who rose from his chair.

Frodo walked to the centre of the room and silently removed a chain from around his neck. On the end of it swung a ring. There were murmurs from the elves in the room as they moved uneasily in their seats

“That is the one ring made by evil for evil purposes; it could destroy every good thing in Middle Earth.” Gandalf looked expectantly at Will.

“And yet it rests in the hands of a hobbit” mocked Will.

“His destiny…” Gandalf was cut off in mid flow.

“I know all about destiny” Will directed his anger straight at Gandalf.

“If you will not help us all our hopes will rest on Frodo’s slender shoulders” Gandalf snapped.

Will looked at Frodo and sighed, “What do you want of me?”

“Take the ring with you when you go” Gandalf didn’t have long to wait for a response.

“What!” Will exploded. 

“Since you are not of this world, one touch from you and rings power is neutralized. You can save this world, save many lives. The ring cannot hurt you or the world you go back too.” Gandalf watched Will closely.

“Why should I trust you and why do you trust me?” Will asked.

“You are not the only one who serves a higher being; it is not I who trusts you but the Lord and his Lady. I am just there messenger and like you I am a faithfully and obedient servant.” Gandalf felt so old compared to Will.

Will looked at Frodo who was still standing in the centre of the room, “Sweet Calypso why me?” He asked without expecting a reply.

He moved until he was standing in front of Frodo, he reached for the ring. The chain swung as Frodo darted away from him.

“It’s mine, my own, my precious” he rasped frantically. 

Frodo’s eyes became panicked and wild he flew to the door only to be caught by Legolas. Who he fought with all his might though to little advantage.

“Stop your foolishness Frodo” Gandalf snapped as the hobbit tried to bite Legolas. 

Will grabbed Frodo’s flailing arm sharply striking the wrist. The small hand opened letting the chain and its burden fall to the floor. Frodo went limp and Legolas almost dropped him in surprise.

Will picked the chain up and examined the ring, “It looks like any other common bit of shine.”

“To you perhaps, but to us it holds our world to ransom” Gandalf watched Legolas place Frodo back in his chair.

“And you expected the equivalent of a child to destroy it for you” Will bit out.

“Frodo is stronger than he looks” snapped Gandalf.

“If that was an example of his strength” a sound came from the chair and Will stopped in his tracks.

Frodo was curled into a small miserable ball; Will slipped the chain around his own neck before going over to him. He laid a gentle hand on a shaking shoulder and squeezed soothingly.

“My apologies” he said truthfully.

“This burden should never have been yours my young friend” concurred Gandalf.

Will glared at the wizard, “Yes I will look after your bloody ring.”

Gandalf relaxed and so did all the elves in the room. Only Frodo remained tense and weeping.

“You are a good man William Turner” the relief in Gandalf’s voice was palpable.

“I am a man who was once a blacksmith who became a pirate in the name of love. Now I am the ferryman and guardian to a magic ring. Tell me Merlin am I blessed or cursed?” Will held his tears back.

“You are loved Will and that is never a curse” Gandalf smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

“Is it wise to place the ring in such unpredictable hands” Elrond mused once there was only Gandalf and Celeborn in the room. 

“That is not your decision nor mine we must trust the Lord and Lady in this matter” scolded Gandalf.

“The captain’s attitude is less than congenial” Celeborn was still a little irritated. 

“He has had nobody to please but himself for many a year” Gandalf added “if you don’t count Calypso.”

“Is Thranduil really his reward?” Elrond found the notion both odd and amusing.

“Do you find it so strange that she wants him to be happy?” Gandalf replied.

A thought struck Celeborn and a shiver of horror ran through him, “You don’t think she is trying to breed herself a new captain?”

There was an all mighty crash of thunder and the sky went white for a handful of seconds, “I think you have your answer” muttered Gandalf.

Elrond voiced a concern that had been worrying him for a while, “So Aranel’s death was not down to cruel chance.”

“Captain or no captain Aranel’s fate was sealed and without the captain Thranduil would have followed his mate” Gandalf replied firmly before turning talk to matters of the evacuation.

Outside Will was busy organising the restocking of his ship, while Thranduil watched over his trunks and precious casks of Miruvor. As they were taken aboard the Dutchman. 

Will’s crew seemed more than pleased to have their captain back. Though one member of it was missing, Jason had left the ship. He had at last answered the summons to go and face his judgement. Will knew deep in his soul that the boy would now find peace so was happy for him.

Celeborn approached Cirdan, who was watching over his harbour like an anxious parent. The earlier thunder and lightning had set him on edge, even though the sky was now a beautiful blue. His restless eyes fixed on Thranduil and a set of confused emotions besieged him. 

“Surely you don’t envy him that much?” Celeborn asked.

When only silence answered him he went on, “You will heal in Golden Wood.”

“You will not be told” Cirdan said though there was warmth in his tone.

“The Lady fits the back for the burden, they say” Celeborn smiled.

“They should be shot by Mirkwood’s finest archers” was Cirdan’s opinion.

Will fingered the ring thoughtfully; that a world hung around his neck amused him. It had been a long while since he had felt so content; he had his ship back, a beautiful lover and would soon be on his way again. 

Even the past for him had become more bearable. He now realized he had probably forgiven Elizabeth long ago. But in his stubbornness had refused to acknowledge it.

He had also made peace with the ghost of Jack, slowly the guilt had slipped away without him knowing until it was completely gone. Jack understood all about fate and destiny, the pirate Will had learnt to love had taught him a lot about life.

Will was sure one day they would meet again when destiny had had her way with him. Until then he must live in the now and that now included Thranduil. Will knew he was falling in love, yes all the signs were there.

He looked over the harbour his eyes drawn to Cirdan and Celeborn. With a purposeful stride he walked over to them as he came to a stop a voice he knew well filled the air.

“Sweet William loyal and obedient servant, now I have a choice for you” her voice was tender.

Everything went still in the harbour as all listened to the voice. Will braced himself and kept his eyes on the Dutchman as he stood beside Celeborn and Cirdan.

“There is nothing for you on land when you return, none of your blood survives and all of your friends have long since died. I offer you an alternative, fifty year’s service upon my seas then you may have a whole month on Middle Earth. Make your choice my captain as you know the dead do not wait.”

Thranduil looked over to where Will stood his belongings forgotten for a moment. Will could feel all eyes on him while his own searched for his lover. Their eyes met for a few brief moments.

“We have an accord fifty year’s service and then a month on Middle Earth” Will smiled.

“It is so my guardian of the dead” Calypso was not finished “you may not have a heart in that chest but you can still love and this goes some way to prove it.”

A short silence followed her words; Cirdan was the one who broke it, “Lady?”

The air became static before Calypso responded, “Do you love me?”

“I love the sea” Cirdan breathed.

“That’s close enough” she remarked, “Those who love the sea are dear to me.”

“Mercy Lady” Cirdan implored.

“You do not need my mercy” Calypso purred, “You already know what to do.”

The static left the air and Cirdan breathed in deeply, yes he knew his path now. He had never felt so sure about anything in his life before, peaceful calmness filled his soul.

Will spoke quietly, “There are no certainties in this world or mine.”

Cirdan only smiled, “The road maybe unclear but my direction is true.”

“Take a drink with me” Will offered Cirdan a small silver flask.

Which he took and at first sipped cautiously then with enjoyment, handing it back Cirdan asked, “What is that?” 

“Rum, even to this day sailors of my world swear by it and at it sometimes” Will smiled as a sharp memory of Jack grinning assaulted him.

His eyes turned serious, “There will be no turning back once you belong to her, and she will not let you go until your purpose is served.”

“I cannot live without the sea” there was a great deal of feeling in Cirdan’s tone.

“She is the sea and you admitted to loving her” Will knew nothing would change Cirdan’s mind.

“Your Lady will not refuse one so eager to be with her” Cirdan smiled when Will didn’t argue the point.

“There is only one captain on the Dutchman and that is me, understand this and we will get along fine.” Will warned. 

“I have no wish to replace you on her ship or in her heart” Cirdan saw a slight flicker of emotion in Will’s eyes.

“We are leaving on the evening tide; you only have until the following dawn.” With Calypso’s message delivered Will left Cirdan to his thoughts.

The sky darkened slowly a few early stars twinkled hopefully in the sky. A small group of people were gathered at the boarding area, the captain was already on his ship.

Legolas stood before his father, “My Queen requested I tell you she loves you and that she will make you proud. This is from us both” Legolas leant forward and kissed Thranduil on the cheek.

Thranduil’s arms went around his son, “You are both my precious children and I could not love you more. Keep a kind eye on your sister Legolas and take care of each other.”

Gently he released his son and turned to the rest who were gathered there, giving them a nod of farewell before he walked up the gang plank. 

Elrond wrapped an arm around Legolas as the ship slowly made its way out of the harbour, heading for wide open water. Gandalf and Celeborn were quiet each still worried about Cirdan’s fate, neither wanting him lost to Middle Earth. The harbour master was not with them claiming he had no reason to say farewell. 

A bright green light lit up the sky and the Dutchman was no more. Waves began to crash and leap at the harbour, so Gandalf lead them back to the safety of Cirdan’s house. Where Frodo was busy cooking; he smiled at the new arrivals offering them tea and freshly baked scones.

“They are gone and with them the ring” he asked quietly.

“The pirate and his king have departed the ring is a world away now.” Confirmed Gandalf.

“Lady love them” Frodo prayed.

“I believe she does” Gandalf took a drink of his tea.

Elrond and Legolas excused themselves needing some private time together. The others found this understandable, as Legolas was still very young. Losing Thranduil so soon after Aranel would be awfully difficult to come to terms with even for a prince.

“So what do we do about Cirdan?” Celeborn asked Gandalf.

“Nothing” Gandalf replied calmly.

“You can’t be serious” spluttered Celeborn.

“Would you take the freedom of choice from him, unless he truly wishes to remain on Middle Earth, making him stay is nothing more than a death sentence.” Gandalf gentled his tone “He wants to leave and as his friend I will not stop him.”


	14. Chapter 14

Cirdan walked silently through the darkness; pack clutched tightly in his hand. A lone lantern lit the boarding area making it stand out starkly. 

When bathed in the unforgiving light Cirdan looked out into the blackness, “Come out of the darkness my friends.”

Gandalf with Celeborn by his side walked into the pool of light. The three old friends stood in silence for a moment, when it came to it there seemed to be very little to be said.

“There is nothing I can say, no argument I can use” Celeborn’s frustration was painfully obvious.

“I cannot stay” Cirdan said firmly.

“Will not, it is only salt water and I believe it has driven you to madness” Celeborn was close to tears.

“If this is madness I welcome it willingly” Cirdan watched the other elf dispassionately. 

“Peace, both of you” Gandalf was staring at a small boat with a blood red sail.

“Go or stay the decision is yours and your answer must be now, she waits” intoned Gandalf. 

Without a word Cirdan climbed into the boat. The water was as smooth as glass and the small vessel glided across its surface. Gandalf and Celeborn watched it, one calm the other frustrated and hurt.

The boat came to a stop and waves began to buffet it. The sea threw it up into the air twisting it until it landed belly up on the water. For a few desperate moments Cirdan was nowhere to be seen. Then waterlogged he surfaced, struggled to the side of the boat and clung to it.

A green flash of light and the Dutchman returned to keep the word of a God. A boat was lowered down her side into a sea that was calm once again. Thranduil’s strong hands rescued Cirdan from the water and pulled him into a close embrace.

Lips that brushed his ear said, “It’s a wet welcome we are giving you.” 

From the harbour Gandalf and Celeborn witnessed Cirdan boarding the Dutchman. Then another dazzling flash of green light and the ship was gone again.

“Fifty years” muttered the visibly upset Celeborn, “how could the Lady let either of them go?”

“There is much you don’t understand and little I can tell you” Gandalf said kindly, “ wheels within wheels, each world needs there myths and mysteries.”

“The captain?” Celeborn enquired as they walked back to the house.

“Will is a moral man his life has never been his own, even before Calypso summoned him. When Cirdan found him on the beach he was tired and lost to hope.” Gandalf rubbed his nose reflectively.

“Am I to believe that the gods of two worlds got together to save their favourites and Calypso got Cirdan as a bonus prize?” Celeborn dryly commented. 

“Believe what you wish” Gandalf returned as they entered the house with its welcoming warmth.

Celeborn closed the door behind them, “Galadriel will be disappointed.”

“Fifty years is not that long, Celeborn” Gandalf chided.

“They could crew that ship with their children by then” mocked Celeborn.

Gandalf grinned, “I very much doubt that.”

“Can you imagine what there off spring would be like?” Celeborn said smiling a little ruefully.

“The stuff of myth and legend” admitted Gandalf as he pulled a flask out of his robe and offered it to Celeborn.

They drank to Will, Thranduil, Cirdan, the Dutchman and all who sailed on her. 

The morning light found Grey Havens full of life and rumour. Opinions were aired and many elves felt betrayed by Cirdan. The elves of the shore had always seen him as there unofficial leader. Now there anchor had deserted them without even a backward glance.

A depression fell on the shore people as they readied for the journey to Golden Wood. They too would miss the sea though Cirdan departure had hurt them more. 

“Damn, damn and damn” Celeborn groused.

How could he explain and comfort these elves when he didn’t understand Cirdan’s choice himself. The Lord of Golden Wood could only make sure all were prepared for the new life a head of them.

It had been a long painful night for both Legolas and Elrond. Neither had slept, Legolas had vented his pain with tears. Curled into his lovers embrace, clinging like a vine. Elrond had prayed to the Lady while trying to comfort his mate.

Days flowed into each other, Gandalf and Frodo departed for the Shire. Legolas and Elrond left for Mirkwood, then from there back to Rivendell. Celeborn began the slow trek back to Golden Wood. The ex-residents of the shore line with him.

Talk of both Thranduil and Cirdan slowly died down, as ten years went by then twenty. The elf population went on as if nothing unusual had occurred. Mirkwood thrived under its new Queen’s rule. Everything was very much the norm and all were thankful for it.

Coming into the thirty seventh year Gandalf found himself heading for the now deserted harbour of Grey Havens. Man for some reason had not taken over the port and it was collapsing into graceful decline. 

The harbour masters house was always kept well stocked with food, fuel, clothing and the like. As ex shore liners would bring their children to Grey Havens to teach them about their history. It was also used as a travelers rest.

Gandalf lit the fire in Cirdan’s old parlour and with relief sat down to enjoy its warmth. His eyes closed only to snap open again when a disturbance in the air made him jump.

His eyes fastened on the four trunks that had appeared out of thin air and now lay under the window. From where he sat he could see they all had Thranduil’s royal crest on them. There was also a rhythmic beat that came from the same direction, thump, thump, thump. It was steady and strong, pulsing with life.

Gandalf shivered and climbed to his feet the closer he got to the trunks, the louder the beating became. Standing in front of them he reached out placing a hand on the top one. It vibrated under his touch; he snatched his hand back and returned to his chair by the fire.

He now knew why he was here or at least in part. Something had happened, something bad he had to assume as fifty years had not come to pass yet. Gandalf gazed into the fire, his eye lids drooping as the beat of the heart lured him into slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

Will stood at the wheel, while Thranduil sat high up in the rigging enjoying a cool light breeze. A noise made them both look up at the sky. A large metal bird flew overhead; it paused and hung in the air. A dazzling flash and it exploded with a blinding white heat.

Will knew no more until she woke him, “William can you hear me?” Calypso’s voice was hoarse and emotional.

“Cal…” Will tried to move but a wave of weakness stopped him. 

“It has come to pass; the bastards have managed to ruin the planet. My oceans, my seas” her voice cracked with pain and anger.

With some effort Will forced his eyes open, all was red except for a large white mushroom shaped cloud, “What is that?” he gasped out.

“That is dishonest death and manmade horror” Calypso hissed.

Painfully Will sat up looking around him he asked, “Where is my ship, where is Thranduil?”

“Safe, what is left of the human race does not deserve the Dutchman, ship or man” his god was wounded and Will had no idea what he could do to help her. “Your crew have been sent to glory, they are blessed. You my William still have your destiny.” 

“My destiny is never ending it seems” replied Will.

“Your destiny is ever changing” Calypso corrected him.

“Same difference” he muttered.

“Guardian of the seas, guardian of the ring” Calypso breathed the words.

Will looked at the hand where the nondescript gold band fitted his finger so snugly, “This world was not so immune to the ring after all?” He asked quietly.

“This world had no need of a ring to help it to its destruction” Calypso growled “this is not the rings fault only man is to blame here.”

“What do you want me to do?” Will asked ready to obey her any wish.

“Sweet obedient William, you will not like my answer” a little humour entered her voice.

“Tell me all the same” he replied.

“I am returning you and your mate to Middle Earth, to assist in any way you can this unspoiled world. I will help you when you need me and as soon as my seas and oceans have healed the Dutchman once more will have a captain.” She waited for his reaction.

“Your right I would prefer not to return to Middle Earth so soon but with Thranduil by my side I’m sure I will survive it. They will ask about Cirdan?”

“Tell them he comforts a goddess and is safe in her embrace” Calypso’s words faded away.

Will felt sand beneath his fingers and groaned; with less effort than he thought he managed to roll over on to his back. Without opening his eyes he knew the sun was shining brightly.

“Thran” he called hoping for a reply.

When his answer was only silence, Will stiffly sat up and eased his eyes open. Squinting he looked to his left and there lay Thranduil. He shuffled himself closer to his lover and poked him in the shoulder, the elf groaned almost theatrically.

“No, one should feel like this unless they’ve drank a keg or two of Miruvor” moaned Thranduil “make the world go away.” He added for good measure.

“It has” came Will’s pragmatic reply.

Thranduil moved far too quickly and regretted it immediately, groaning he bit out, “Care to explain?”

“From what Calypso said man has ruined my world and doesn’t deserve us any more or at least until it’s all fixed up again.” Will was beginning to feel physically better.

“Sounds about right for man” grunted Thranduil.

This time Thranduil eased himself into a sitting position, “Ruined, how?”

“I’m not sure but I think it probably had something to do with that metal bird exploding” Will’s eyes held shadows.

“You were never meant for that world” scowled Thranduil.

“Even if that were so, who else have they got to grieve for them” Will felt hollow and empty.

Thranduil pulled him into a warm embrace, “This coast line looks familiar.”

“Grey Havens” muffled Will.

Both of them noticed the smoke rising from the chimney of Cirdan’s old house. It was the one lone spark of life in the ghost like harbour. With caution they pushed the front door open.

“I’ve been waiting these last three days for your arrival” said a voice they both recognised.

“Gandalf” boomed Thranduil.

“At your service” beamed the wizard.

“Merlin it is good to see you” Will managed a smile.

“There are only two of you, where is Cirdan” Gandalf demanded.

“Comforting a goddess, secure in her embrace” Will replied without irony.

“There is not a lot you can say to that” concluded the wizard.

“Indeed” agreed Thranduil.

Thranduil and Will tucked into impromptu meal seated at the kitchen table, as Gandalf lit his pipe. It was clear he was very curious as to why they were back so soon. He took a deep draw on the pipe letting the smoke slowly drift from his mouth.

“Did she throw you out of paradise?” Gandalf asked innocently.

Will snorted, “That is assuming we thought we were in paradise in the first place.”

“So what happened, did the Dutchman reject you both?” It was another idle comment from Gandalf.

“Man is what happened” Thranduil snapped.

“He ruined a perfectly good world, harmed her oceans and betrayed the land” Will’s explanation seemed to calm and rational to Gandalf.

“How did man managed that” Gandalf’s curiosity made him ask.

“A machine exploded” Will breathed in deeply “its poison spread carried on the wind and water. She saved her chosen few the rest, some survived I’m sure but” the words trailed off.

“She sent both of you here to keep you safe” Gandalf responded.

“Yes and to assist in keeping this world unspoiled.” Will concurred dryly.

“How do you mean to do that?” Gandalf asked.

Will held up his hand and the ring glinted on his finger, 

“Thranduil has told me a little of the history of this trinket and what you expected Frodo to do. I think a visit to Mount Doom is priority don’t you?” Asked the unsmiling Will.

“You are right, though this world is still safe as long as it rests against your skin” Gandalf assured him.

“The safest option is to destroy it and I will see it done.” Will replied evenly.

“I will go with you” offered Gandalf.

“My thanks but no, it will be easier if there are just two of us” Will seemed ready to stand his ground on this point.

“If you are sure” Gandalf replied “I know Thranduil will get you to your destination.”

Choose your battles Gandalf thought to himself and asked, “You plan to keep your arrival secret until this job is done?”

Will nodded, “It’s the best way I think.”

“I’m sure your right” Gandalf took another draw on his pipe. While wondering how much Thranduil knew of Will’s plans before this very moment.

From entering the house Will had felt the presence of his heart. Now his eyes were drawn to the trunks still lying underneath the window. 

“She allowed us luggage this time” Will said casually.

“I wouldn’t call your heart luggage” Gandalf sighed.

“Neither would I” Thranduil said curtly.

Will smiled at his lover and said, “You hold the key to my heart, which is yours and yours alone.”

“Never forget that and everything will be fine” Thranduil turned to Gandalf and asked “how fairs my family?”

It was later in the evening as they readied themselves for bed that Thranduil asked, “Spur of the moment?”

“Yes” Will replied.

“It’s just as well I agreed with you isn’t it?” There was a lack of warmth in Thranduil’s voice.

Feeling sensitive Will asked, “Do you plan to return to Mirkwood and take up your crown again?”

“No that time has passed for me, it’s now my daughter’s responsibility to guide and lead the people of Mirkwood. Funny I’ve come to enjoy my freedom, selfish I know.”

Will smiled “I’m all for selfishness, having never really had the chance to indulge in it myself.”

“After our stroll to Mount Doom I will make sure you get plenty of practice” Thranduil grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

Next morning Gandalf found placed on the kitchen table a small plain wooden chest with a sturdy padlock securing it. A steady beating sound came from within. To see Will’s heart of flesh in its prison made the wizard shiver.

“It’s soothing after a while” Thranduil let a draft in as he entered the room “would you like to see it?”

Hurriedly Gandalf refused the offer and instead asked, “Do you think it wise to be travelling alone? The ring may not affect him and he does neutralize it, but that does not mean someone will not try to obtain it. Then there is his heart to consider.”

“The real question is how many know the ring is in his possession?” Was Thranduil’s opinion.

Gandalf began to reply stopped, and then said “We can’t be sure.”

“I will have no harm come to him, but we travel alone.” Thranduil’s tone was layered with many meanings, which Gandalf seemed to understand.

“His heart will need a safe resting place” Thranduil went on.

“One of the elfin kingdoms would be safest” Gandalf advised. 

“Will doesn’t see elves in quite the way you do, a group tried to kill him remember?” Thranduil dryly retorted.

“But his feelings towards one certain elf are devotedly hot” Will walked into the room.

“We were discussing your heart” explained Gandalf.

“I’m taking it with me” was the prompt reply.

“That is a little foolish don’t you think” Gandalf said mildly.

“Tell me who should I trust but myself and Thranduil?” Will asked just as calmly.

“There is always me” Gandalf suggested.

“You would return it to me when the ring is no more?” Will stated.

“On my honour” Gandalf promised.

Will lifted the chest off the table and offered it to Gandalf. Who without hesitation took it. Life thrummed through his fingertips, the steady beat of Will’s heart beating alongside his own.

“I have a safe pair of hands” Gandalf assured Will.

“Be sure that you do, old friend” Thranduil said coolly.

Gandalf ignored the comment, “When do you plan to start out?”

“We’ve only just arrived, a breathing space is in order I think” Will looked irritated.

Gandalf seemed ready to protest, Thranduil stopped his words with his own, saying “He is grieving for a lost world.”

“This one is still in danger” bristled Gandalf.

“A handful of days will not matter either way” Will said firmly “We’ll need provisions, a horse or two and a map would be nice.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

The next morning Gandalf disappeared only to return in the afternoon. With him were three fine horses, Will checked them over pronouncing them fit and healthy.

Gandalf refused any payment for them with a gruff shake of the head. He left them the following morning, though his horse had to be persuaded to allow the chest to be placed safely in a saddle bag.

Alone in Cirdan’s parlour Will asked “So no map?”

“The only map I need is up here” Thranduil tapped his forehead.

“Right and if anything happens to you?” Will demanded.

“You worry too much, the first time I went ashore you broke into a cold sweat.” Thranduil teased. 

“With good reason” returned Will.

“He learnt a valuable lesson, not to touch what he in no way could afford. I impressed your crew no end.” A sense of pride was in his tone.

Will couldn’t deny his crew had truly accepted Thranduil after that little incident in Portsmouth, “Fine no map and you’ll endeavour not to get killed or mislaid.”

“Aye Captain” mocked Thranduil. 

“Ready for the off?” Will enquired.

“Yeah ready to kick some arse” grinned Thranduil.

“You have no idea how wrong that sounds coming out of your mouth” Will returned the grin.

“They have returned” Galadriel said softly.

Celeborn looked with concern at his wife, “Who?”

“The Captain and his King, who else” she smiled.

“Cirdan?” Celeborn asked with hope.

“I did not see him” she laid a gentle hand on his arm.

“The ring?” Continued her husband.

“Still firmly attached to Will’s finger” Galadriel ran her own fingers along the tense muscle of her husband’s arm. 

“Safety of a sort then” he grunted.

“William Turner is a moral man” Galadriel soothed.

“He is also an arrogant one with no manners and a healthy disrespect for authority.” Celeborn said in a dissatisfied tone.

“So he has all the tools in hand for the task before him I would say” chided Galadriel.

“Plus Thranduil will not be a calming influence on his unpredictability” Celeborn’s stubbornness made Galadriel rise her eyebrows.

“Will really got under your skin, didn’t he?” She questioned.

“He could have done more to prevent Cirdan from leaving” Celeborn didn’t meet Galadriel’s eyes as he spoke.

“Mmm” was her only response to that.

“The road to Mount Doom will not be easy” Celeborn murmured.

“No road worth travelling ever is” Galadriel kissed her husband and left him to his thoughts.

Haldir had just returned from a month at the outer edge of Golden Wood securing one of the border posts. He gazed around his talan and sighed, it looked tidy and empty. This was due to the fact that Elemire and Nenar were still visiting Rivendell. 

He missed the noise and warmth that now meant home and family to him. The birth of Nenar had been a revelation, when she was placed in his arms for the first time he felt an overwhelming love for her like none other. Elemire had playfully pouted before grinning widely and admitting he to felt the same way on seeing there beautiful daughter.

Haldir took to being a father like a duck to water amusing his brothers greatly; Elemire doted on the child as well. She thrived under there care, love and protection. In Golden Wood she stood out from the main population with her auburn hair and green eyes.

Nenar was a throwback to the Thranduil line favouring Aranel in her looks. Being still under fifty didn’t stop the braver elves from trying to court her. Haldir had already seen off three with the promise of lost body parts if they came near her again.

The trip to Rivendell had been Elemire’s idea, a holiday that would allow Nenar to escape the attentions of older elves and a situation she had no idea how to handle yet. Also the elves of Rivendell would hopefully think twice before chasing an elfling who was related to their Lord.


	17. Chapter 17

Gandalf slipped from the giant eagles back and thanked him; the bird dipped his head in response and took off for destinations unknown. With quick steps Gandalf entered Golden Wood; he felt eyes on him straight away. Within moments Haldir and his brother Rumil dropped to the forest floor.

“Welcome Gandalf, the Lord and Lady of the wood await your presence” Haldir smiled slightly at the wizard.

It took most of the day to reach the illuminated stairway. Leaning heavily on his staff Gandalf climbed the steps slowly. On the platform Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting for him. Haldir left the three of them with a respectful nod of the head.

The Lady smiled gently, “Will’s heart is heavy.”

For a moment Gandalf thought she meant the chest he held so tightly.

“His grieving has not really begun yet” Galadriel paused to study Gandalf, “You have a request my friend?” She eyed the chest calmly.

“Indeed I do and it is an important matter. Will you care for the Captain’s heart it needs a safe harbour” Gandalf felt the change in Celeborns mood even before Galadriel answered him.

“It will be safe here” Galadriel smiled.

“I thank you Lady, you have removed a great weight from my shoulders.” Gandalf held out the chest and Celeborn took it.

To Celeborn the chest seemed alive in his hands. It throbbed against his palms, the heart beating steady and untroubled.

“They tread the path to Mount Doom” Celeborn looked Gandalf in the eye.

Gandalf was not surprised that both Celeborn and Galadriel already knew the traveler’s had returned. Or the fact that they assumed Will would be heading for Mount Doom. It was in there personalities that you do the right thing and they expected no less of the people around them. So there was no question from their point of view that Will would do the right thing and destroy the ring.

“Will’s first thought was the destruction of the ring” Gandalf commented.

“Have they taken the first step” Celeborn persisted.

“They were still at Grey Havens when I left them, as you may recall Will can be stubborn and likes to go his own way.” There was tiredness in Gandalf’s voice and posture.

Galadriel broke back into the conversation, “There is time enough for talk you look tired and in need of food old friend.” 

When Gandalf had been directed to his room Galadriel turned to her husband, “Will and Thranduil are not alone Calypso watches over them and they have each other.”

“Love is not always enough” Celeborn countered. 

“True, but it does help” Galadriel’s eyes settled on the chest “Gandalf didn’t give us the key.”

“Perhaps he hasn’t got it” Celeborn frowned thinking it would just be like Will to not hand over the key.

“It matters little as we are unlikely to need it” Galadriel shrugged gracefully.

“I will find a haven for this heart, high in the trees I think somewhere forgotten and secluded” Celeborn took leave of his wife, the chest tucked safely under his arm.

He climbed swiftly heading for the bright blue sky, leaping from branch to branch, scrambling when he must, his destination his only thought. The chest secured in a leather satchel fixed to his back. After dusk had fallen Celeborn landed on a very old and ornate platform he lifted the satchel from his back and sighed.

Above him the stars were just starting to come out, Celeborn removed the chest from the satchel and walked towards the tree’s trunk. Its width was large and looked unblemished, he past a hand over it. Until he sensed a difference in the texture and applied a firm gentle pressure.

A section of the trunk slide to one side revealing a large empty space, he placed the chest within it. Then quickly closed it up again. 

There trunks stored safely in the loft of Cirdan’s old house, Will and Thranduil began their journey. Bree was to be there first stop, in Thranduil’s opinion it would take seven to ten days of hard riding to get them there.

The first night they stopped to rest, Will moaned pitifully his thighs felt raw and he ached all over. Thranduil couldn’t believe his eyes, but wisely reframed from commenting. Instead he disappeared returning shortly with a rabbit. Happy to see Will had moved himself and built a fire. Thranduil began to skin and gut the rabbit.

“Unlike you to be so tactful” Will was driven to comment.

“I wouldn’t like to add to your woes” Thranduil dryly replied.

That only earned him a snort from Will; meanwhile he skewered the rabbit and hung it over the fire, “We’ll pace ourselves tomorrow.”

“I’ll be fine” Will said crossly.

“This is not a race” Thranduil persisted without heat.

“Let’s just see how it goes” Will conceded.

In the end it took them twelve days to reach Bree and during that time Will got used to life in the saddle. 

The Prancing Pony was warm, comfortable and dry. All these facts were very much appreciated by Will and Thranduil. As the weather had taken a turn for the worse and rain was pelting down.

Thranduil was stretched out on a large feather bed, his eyes half closed and naked as the day he was born. Around his neck hung a chain which held a plain and basic looking key. Will was in front of the fire relaxing in a hot soapy bath tub. His sighs of contentment and the lapping water the only sounds in the room.

With pleasure he ducked his head under the water, surfacing to find Thranduil kneeling by his side. He picked up a cloth and dipped it into the water, all the while keeping eye contact with Will.

“You are beautiful in the fire light, all amber and shadows.” Thranduil smoothed the cloth along Will’s collarbone and leant forward to kiss his slightly pouting lips.

Thranduil allowed himself to be pulled into the large bath tub, slipping and sliding against Will’s soapy body. He settled between strong muscular thighs that cupped him lazily. Kiss followed kiss as their passion grew steadily and there breathing rate went up.

Thranduil lowered his lips to Will’s temptingly strong neck to taste the perfect skin. Only to pull back almost immediately making a noise of disgust, not the reaction Will was really looking for. He looked at Thranduil inquiringly.

“Soap” Thranduil responded with a grimace.

With some regret they left the tub, only to get engrossed with drying each other carefully and thoroughly. Not one inch of skin was neglected and by the time they tumbled into bed they were hot and needy.

Will tried to pull Thranduil down on top of him but was thwarted as his love flipped them over. Will looked down into Thranduil’s blue eyes, as he felt strong legs locking him in place.

“Bossy and greedy” Will grinned full of good humour.

“You left out eager, keen and determined” added his breathless lover.

Will chuckled a little short of breath himself, then groaned as Thranduil pressed there groins together. Grinding slowly and lithely while smirking quite contently. In a powerful movement Will pinned his lover’s knees to chest ordering him to hold them there.

He then grabbed the small bottle of lubrication from the nightstand and started to make Thranduil ready to receive him. Only when two then three fingers had eased the wickedly tight muscle. Did Will slowly and steadily enter Thranduil as he writhed and moaned beneath him.

Seated balls deep Will kissed his whimpering lover, “You’re so bloody beautifully like this and completely mine. I would kill anyone who tried to take you from me.”

Will withdrew only to plunge his aching cock back in hard and deep. Making Thranduil cry out wildly his fingers digging violently into Will’s shoulders. Will responded with two more long hard thrusts, and then held still.

“Oh you bastard” the words were torn from Thranduil.

Will remain silent and still though he trembled with the effort. Thranduil’s muscle gripped him aggressively, as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Fuck me you tormenting bastard” Thranduil ordered Will roughly with just a hint of desperation. Almost screaming when Will did just that.


	18. Chapter 18

A familiar voice touched his ears and Glorfindel stopped in his tracks. It couldn’t be his busy mind told him and yet. He turned around and in his line of vision was the once King of Mirkwood, Thranduil. As large as life and twice as vibrant, ordering food from the flustered inn keeper.

Moments later Thranduil was heading towards him, the ex-King stopped directly in front of him, “I never knew you were shy Glory.”

“As a maid with her first lover” Glorfindel replied “you’re back early.”

“Only a little” Thranduil walked towards the stairway expecting Glorfindel to follow him which he did, “I have a room where we may talk more privately.”

Reaching the landing Thranduil opened the second door to the right and lead Glorfindel into the room he shared with Will.

“Glorfindel may I introduce Will Turner” Thranduil intoned graciously.

“Charmed I’m sure” Glorfindel ran his eyes over Will with appreciation.

Who was standing by the window Will looked curiously at the stranger with Thranduil but didn’t say a word.

“You get the first leer for free” cautioned Thranduil.

“Message understood” Glorfindel replied sardonically.

“Good I’d hate to have to kick you in the bollocks” Thranduil returned genially. 

“I’ve never heard them called that before” Glorfindel was very much amused.

“Travel broadens the mind and vocabulary” Will informed him with a rise of the eyebrow.

“How much do you know?” Thranduil asked.

Glorfindel gathered his thoughts before replying, “Elrond took me into his confidence.”

“So I am to suppose you know everything” Thranduil enquired. 

“It depends on what you mean by everything, I know the captain is from another world and that he saved you. That the price was high and suddenly Mirkwood had a new Queen.” Glorfindel caught Will’s eye and addressed him personally, “You captain a ghost ship and keep your heart in a chest, not your own I might add.”

“So Elrond really did take you into his confidence, you seem to know at least the bare bones of the story and probably more.” Before Thranduil could go on he was interrupted.

“The ring?” Glorfindel said almost furtively.

“Has returned” Thranduil confirmed.

Will held up his hand allowing the light to glint off the ring, “I bear it well don’t you think?”

Glorfindel felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs and couldn’t formulate a reply.

“Is our history wide spread, is the truth out there” the question came from Will.

“There are a lot of rumours, a little bit of truth a little bit of fiction, but if you are really asking do people in general know the ring was removed from this world. Then the answer is yes.” Glorfindel replied straightforwardly.

“So when they discovered our return many will assume rightly that I still have the ring.” Will turned back to look out of the window.

There was silence as both the elves watched him closely. When Will turned to face them once more it was clear he had made a decision.

“Tell me Glorfindel are you bored, do you crave adventure?” Will was clearly in captain mode.

“Life has become calm and even of late, that much is true” Glorfindel replied carefully. 

“Would you join us on our stroll to Mount Doom, I hear there are such sights and wonders to see along the way.” Will looked expectantly at the elf.

“Such kindness I could never refuse” Accepting was that easy for the warrior of Rivendell.

“A question if I may?” Thranduil asked Will dryly “Why him?”

Will grinned, “It is better to have him pissing out of the tent rather then in it.”

Glorfindel’s lips twitched and then he roared with laughter.

The whole of Golden Wood pulsed with the beat of Will’s heart. Grant it, you had to stop and, listen closely to hear it but it was there none the less.

Only the chosen few knew the cause or meaning of the beat and those who did didn’t gossiped about it greatly. Galadriel refused to answer questions and nobody even thought to ask Celeborn.

The Lord of the wood felt a great unease, having Will’s heart in his home made them a target. It didn’t take a genius to work out if you had control of the Captain’s heart the ring was yours on a Mithril platter.

Celeborn trusted his wife completely in all matters but he still worried. One morning he sent for Haldir, with his study door closed firmly behind them. He looked the guardian in the eye noting the keen intelligent within them.

“I have a task for you which must be kept secret at least for the time being. Return to your talan and gather provisions for an indefinite posting.”

Haldir was back in front of his Lord in less than thirty minutes. Celeborn picked up his own pack and gestured for Haldir to follow him. The journey went on in silence as they travelled deeper and higher into the wood.

Even Haldir who knew himself to be an excellent climber found it tough going after a while. He had never been in this part of the forest before it felt very old. The sight of the ornate platform was a welcome relief and both landed lightly on it. Celeborn tossed his water bottle to Haldir who drank gratefully from it. Then they sat and ate a few bites of lembas.

Only when there meal was over did Celeborn speak, “Do you ever regret bonding into Thranduil’s family?”

Haldir looked surprised but replied, “I feel many emotions but never regret.”

“The ring is back, as is the Captain and Thranduil” Celeborn watched but Haldir’s face gave little away.

“Gandalf’s visit?” Was his simple response. 

“We are taking care of the Captains heart while he continues with his destiny” Celeborn rubbed the back of his neck.

“He is going to destroy the ring, he must be very brave and selfless” Haldir was impressed.

“It is clear to see you have never met the man, brave maybe” Celeborn’s words trailed off as he realized Haldir was giving him a funny look.

The Lord climbed to his feet and walked over to the trees trunk, “Pay attention Haldir.”

Haldir watched as the hiding place was revealed to him. The small wooden chest was lifted out of the trees trunk. Celeborn came back over and sat opposite Haldir placing the chest between them.

“Touch it” Celeborn ordered firmly.

Haldir did as he was bid; “sweet Lady” was all he could murmur.

“You are to guard the Captains heart, by doing so you will also be protecting Golden Wood and all who dwell in it. You will stay here until further notice, now return the chest to it hiding place.” He watched as Haldir did as he was told.

Celeborn smiled, “You are one of my best warriors and I have faith in all your abilities.” 

“I will not fail you my Lord” Haldir promised.


	19. Chapter 19

“Trollshaw Forest” Glorfindel wrinkled his nose.

“Going soft in your old age Glory?” Teased Thranduil.

“I’ve never been soft, I’m ever ready and diligent” boasted the other elf.

“God, he’s ugly” Will’s voice drifted over to them.

“He must be talking about you” Thranduil aimed at Glorfindel.

Before heading in the direction Will had gone, Glorfindel hot on his heels. They found him staring at three enormous stone trolls.

“Filthy beasts trolls, you’re seeing them at their best like this” Thranduil informed Will.

“Those things used to be alive?” Will was incredulous.

“I take it that there are no trolls in your world” Glorfindel asked.

“Just in children’s stories” a bolt of pain hit Will harshly.

“You never did say why you came back” Glorfindel asked innocently.

“No, we didn’t did we” Thranduil replied with false pleasantness.

“Well?” Glorfindel pushed.

“Well what?” Thranduil’s tone didn’t change.

“We were advised to come back for the good of our health” Will bluntly cut in.

“Do you miss her” Glorfindel concentrated on Will’s face.

“Calypso is always with me” he turned and walked away from them both.

“A God you can’t even begin to fight” Thranduil commented wistfully. 

Glorfindel dropped his eyes from Thranduil not wanting him to see the pity shining in them.

“It’s not physical you pervert, her interest lies else where” Thranduil said with good humour, “she takes her comfort with Cirdan, if you must know.”

Glorfindel slowly smiled, “So he’s finally getting some, Cirdan always seemed a bit of a cold fish to me.”

“Just because he’s immune to your delights doesn’t mean he’s frigid” Thranduil explained as if talking to an elfling.

“Damn close though” muttered Glorfindel under his breath.

They went back to get there horses so to carry on through the forest. Will had also remounted his horse and was making his way towards the sound of water.

When the two elves caught up with Will he was shaving the stubble from his face with obvious enjoyment. 

“Well I never a human who likes to be clean” Glorfindel teased lightly.

Will held one finger up in his direction but didn’t seem really bothered by the remark, “This forest must end soon what is our next direction?” He addressed to Thranduil.

“We will bypass Rivendell and go straight on to Caradhras” declared Thranduil.

“There’s the proof he has finally cracked” crowed Glorfindel.

“I will not take us into Moria, evil dwells in dark places. I say we take our chances in the light” continued Thranduil.

“What is Caradhras?” Will enquired.

“A snow covered mountain range, whereas Moria is a dark dangerous wound in the earth.” Thranduil’s tone was dramatic.

Glorfindel sighed, “Moria is an old deserted mine…”

Thranduil cut in not allowing him to finish, “Even the dwarves who built it, fled from its wickedness.”

“Caradhras it is then” Will had a healthy respect for evil in all its many forms.

Glorfindel groaned theatrically but ceased to argue. 

Three days later there horses were fetlock deep in snow and shivering. Will empathized with them he to felt the bitter cold, his fingers were bright red and the leather reins bit into them. 

“I hate snow” moaned Glorfindel.

“Those who don’t feel the cold don’t get to complain” Will snapped.

Thranduil cast a worried glance at his lover; he often forgot that Will was in some ways less hardy then an elf.

“I’m wet, I loathe being wet” Glorfindel went on unconcerned by Will’s outburst.

With a frown on his face Will kicked his horse and surged ahead of his companions. They would have to stop soon dusk was quickly falling. Without much hope he looked around to see if there was any sort of shelter available.

The vista was bleak and stark, in the distance there was movement. Will studied the dots as they began to grow larger and more distinct.

“Hell’s bell’s” gasped Will as he recognized what was coming towards him.

A sound like none other went up as Will’s horse screamed while rearing as it tried to escape from the pack of wolves. The large animals surrounded the terrified horse, Will attempted to ride his way through them with little success.

There was another blood curdling scream and his horse went down on its haunches. As two grey black wolves sank their teeth into its back legs. Will lashed out with his sword and scrambled from the horses back.

He struck out with his foot and sliced swiftly with his sword again. Yelps rang out and the wolves pulled back slightly, circling Will and the dying horse. A blood crazed wolf suddenly sprang at Will teeth bared and snarling. 

Only to slump mid air when three arrows hit him rapidly. The dead animal fell on Will and sent him flying over his blood stained horse.

Thranduil continued to take aim and killed as many of the wolves as he could. Glorfindel hacked away at the rest with his sword. It didn’t take long for the rest of the pack to give up and take flight leaving the dead and wounded behind them.

Frantically Thranduil pulled the wolf’s carcass away from Will and the dead horse. He took his lovers blood soaked body into his arms clutching him tightly to his chest and rocking ever so slightly.

Will groaned, “I’m alright Thran.”

“Bollocks” Thranduil contradicted promptly.

“Not my blood, well most of it anyway” Will tried to calm Thranduil down.

“You challenge your immortality at every verse end don’t you?” Thranduil snapped “Where the fuck is your God, when you need her?” 

“Our God” Will said “she’s yours as well you know.”

Thranduil continued to fuss over Will, while Glorfindel studied the dead and wounded wolves. One was choking on its own blood, he about to put the beast out of its misery. When before his horrified eyes its body began to change.

It twisted and turned unnaturally, bones cracking under the pressure. A long drawn out painful spasm and there lay on the snow a young human woman. Blood pouring from a neck wound and bubbling on her lips.

Glorfindel turned his head away and begged, “Protection sweet Lady, werewolves.”

He went over to the woman and knelt at her side, he looked down into her eyes. He read pain and terror in them she tried to speak. Blood flowed out of her mouth and down her chin.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and on her last painful breath she whispered, “Ring.”


	20. Chapter 20

“You know what is following us” hissed Glorfindel “and they are far from home.”

“The worst of humanity and Will could be infected, I’m not a fool.” Thranduil hissed back.

“Oh the arrogance of elves” Will refrained from hissing then continued “Werewolves another creature that is a reality in this world.”

“They are the Woses, they have a history of deliberately turning certain of their people for protection purposes.” Thranduil told Will.

“That’s barbaric” Optioned Will.

“Not to them, it’s a privilege and honour to be a chosen one.” Glorfindel butted in.

“The Woses are a secluded forest race they shun the world in general. Middle Earth has not been kind to them, through all the ages they have been persecuted.” The tension in Thranduil’s voice was obvious. 

“We should head for Golden Wood and consult Galadriel” Glorfindel advised.

“Agreed the Lady maybe able to help Will if worse comes to worse.” Without even asking Will’s opinion on the matter it was settled. 

Will knew he looked a right mess. With his still blood stained shirt and Glorfindel’s spare pair of leggings. Which were far too tight and much to revealing for his taste. Then there was the gash on his cheek that just topped it all off in his opinion.

Though the way he looked was the least of his worries at that moment. The gash now that was a worry, since he wasn’t sure how he got it. Had the Werewolf caught him or not and only time would solve that puzzle.

Thranduil thought they were a day away from Lothlorien; he desperately wanted to confer with both Galadriel and Celeborn. Not just about Will’s predicament but there was also the dying word of the Werewolf to consider.

Will clung to Thranduil as they both sat astride his horse. Much to his dismay he couldn’t stop his need for reassurance and it pained him deeply. Nor could he make himself call out to Calypso, he was afraid of what she might tell him.

Sometimes he sensed a burning in his blood mostly he tried to ignore it. What was another curse he kept telling himself. Will rested his head against Thranduil’s shoulder and listened to the beat of his heart.

He was actually dozing when Golden Wood came into view. Becoming more alert when an elf stepped out of the trees and greeted them. 

“The Lord and Lady of the wood await your presence” the guardian addressed Thranduil.

“Lead the way Rumil” was Thranduil’s only response.

They followed Rumil to a small but beautiful glade; Celeborn and Galadriel were already there. Will stood between Thranduil and Glorfindel his senses buzzing. He was the first to speak.

“Lord Celeborn, Lady” Will said with all due politeness.

“Captain Turner, Glorfindel, Thranduil welcome to Golden Wood” Celeborn returned a little amused by Will’s manners.

“I feel the presence of my heart, I hear it beating” Will looked accusingly at Celeborn “he said he had a safe pair of hands.”

“He just didn’t say whose” Celeborn grinned nastily.

Galadriel looked kindly on Will and reached out to touch his mind, “You must grieve.”

Will didn’t even flinch when her words flowed into his mind. He just replied hoarsely, “There is no time for grief.”

Galadriel stepped away from him and blurted out loud, “You are tainted.”

Will glared at her before looking up to the sky and forcing himself to bellow, “Calypso.”

Galadriel and Celeborn looked at each other and then back at Will. Both Thranduil and Glorfindel were also staring at Will.

“Come on Calypso” Will whispered brokenly.

There was a change in the air as if a storm were about to break.

“My William” Calypso’s tone was gentle.

Will looked at the ground and bit his lip.

“Child of destiny, your loyalty is not to the moon, though changed you be. The spirit of the wolf is yours to command, you control it.” Calypso paused as a salty breeze danced by “It does not control you.”

“Thank you” Will truly meant these words.

Calypso’s voice changed direction and her tone became harsh, “And you Lady be careful who you call tainted.”

Calypso was gone leaving a very red faced Galadriel in her wake.

Provisions were brought to the glade since Will refused to climb any bloody trees and Thranduil was in no mood to argue with him. Glorfindel happily took up the offer of a whole talan to himself. It was decided that all talk could wait until the next day, so that the travellers would be well rested.

Will muttered rather unkindly, “And that Galadriel’s complexion would hopefully be back to normal by then.”

Early the following morning Thranduil left his lover sleeping and went in search Of Celeborn. He found the elf sitting in a nearby tree brooding.

“I trust your wife has recovered” Thranduil asked wryly, as he climbed up to join him.

“Quite, she is resilient.” The words were casual.

“Good” Thranduil eyed Celeborn, “Something on your mind?”

Instead of answering the question Celeborn said, “I’m going with you when you leave.”

“Do you think that’s wise?” Thranduil was more curious than annoyed by the statement.

“Probably not” Celeborn’s tone was dry.

“Does Galadriel know of your plans?” Thranduil waited.

“I haven’t told her yet, which doesn’t mean she doesn’t know.” Celeborn stretched and rolled his shoulders.

“Will isn’t very fond of you” Thranduil said pleasantly.

“Nor I of him, but the situation needs us to be adults and I’m prepared to put aside my prejudices for the duration of his quest to destroy the ring” Celeborn frowned.

Will did not like waking alone, he was now used to the presence of Thranduil by his side. He rolled on to his back and stretched lazily. The morning light was gentle in this kingdom and his eyes did not protest when he opened them.

Thranduil’s scent washed over Will, the familiar fragrance of fresh cut grass with a hint of mint. He took another deep breath and looked around but still his lover was nowhere to be seen.

Will closed his eyes and concentrated; to his surprise he heard voices. Startled he jumped to his feet, but he was alone. A soft growl echoed in his ears and his blood seemed to course wildly through his veins.

Calypso’s voice soothed him, “Gifts from the wolf, my William use them wisely.”

Her presence was no more and Will stumble over his feet. Hands over his ears trying to block out the many sounds and voices. The scents of elves, animals and all other things in the forest also bombarded him without restraint.

He felt insanity beckon him; Will’s only clear thought was he needed to find Thranduil. He staggered from the glade blindly following his mates scent unaware of the curious eyes that followed his every movement. His world had shrunk to sound and scent, and nothing much else.

His sensitive ears picked up a voice he recognized and he headed towards the tree it came from.

“Will may not want you tagging along with us” Thranduil told Celeborn bluntly.

“I never thought he was stupid, just arrogant and reckless” snapped Celeborn.

“Is that what you call putting your prejudices aside” Thranduil said without inflection.

“Werewolves are after him and the Lady only knows what else. Can he afford to refuse my kind offer of help?” Celeborn realized he had lost Thranduil’s attention, he was listening but not to him.

In the blink of an eye Thranduil was down the tree and standing in front of Will. Who was crouched on the ground his eyes tightly shut and his body shaking.

“Make it go away, make it stop” Will chanted his voice small and desperate.

When Thranduil tried to remove Will’s hands from his ears he cried out. Feeling near to panic himself Thranduil hurriedly sat down beside Will and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Seeing the situation Celeborn gave orders that Will be taken to the healing rooms. The journey was memorable as Will fought them tooth and nail. In the end Celeborn punched him with great calculation and Will dropped like a stone into unconsciousness.

Thranduil struck out with much less calculation and gave Celeborn a black eye.


	21. Chapter 21

Galadriel was torn between amusement and the good scolding she felt both her husband and Thranduil deserved. She hadn’t seen Celeborn look so disreputable for an age or so. The black eye and thunderous expression in his eyes made her want to giggle. 

She looked over at Thranduil who had his knuckles soaking in a dish of medication. While casting glances at the bed where Will lay so white and motionless.

“So is it out of your system now?” Galadriel asked Celeborn.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” her husband grunted.

“I’ll take that as a no then” Galadriel walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

Carefully she reached out to touch Will’s unconscious mind. The calm and quiet she found there surprised her, “He is settled and composed, his body has adjusted to its new makeup. All he needs now is rest.”

“Thank the Lady for that” Thranduil said reverently.

He then added, “A bit of rest and peace will do us both good before we start on the next leg of our journey.”

“It will also give Celeborn the chance to tell me he is going with you” Galadriel said nonchalantly.

Thranduil sniggered at the look on Celeborn’s face and thought to himself there were definitely some draw backs to being the mate of Galadriel. 

Will didn’t wake until the next day when much to his relief the din and over powering scents were no more. Now he had control of his new talents, it was as if he could switch them on and off as he wished.

With a start Will checked his hand for the ring, relieved when he saw it was still safely on his finger. His next thought was why me? Why another curse? But before he could start brooding the door opened and in walked Galadriel.

“Good you are back with us” she smiled “how are you feeling?”

“Amazingly good” Will told her honestly.

“Well before your other half reappears I think we better have a talk don’t you?” Galadriel looked quite serious.

Will pulled himself into a sitting position and gestured for her to continue.

“I regret calling you tainted that was unkind of me, your Calypso was right to rebuke me” Galadriel apologized sincerely.

“It is already forgiven and forgotten Lady” Will managed a small smile.

“I wish to offer you the safety Of Golden Wood for your first change. It would be safer for you to learn that skill here before you travel on don’t you agree?”

“Your words are true and I gladly accept your offer.” Will looked thoughtful and asked, “I need two chains for the ring, one for my neck and the other large enough to go around my torso. Both can then be looped through the ring so that it will be held firmly against my skin whatever shape I’m in.”

“That can be arranged” Galadriel agreed gracefully. 

Will yawned and then bashfully muttered, “Sorry.”

Galadriel smiled, “I will leave you to your rest Captain Turner and see about your chains.”


	22. Chapter 22

Will buttoned up the leggings, stamped his feet into boots and fastened the tunic. He still felt vastly exposed but at least these clothes actually fit him.

Less than gracefully he scrambled down the tree and landed heavily on the forest floor. Yet another bloody forest he felt almost amused and now much against his better judgement. He was sleeping on a platform in a tree, because Thranduil had put his foot down. So he had had to agree under sufferance. 

The last few days he had spent his time trying not to irritate or be irritated by Celeborn. The experience had been like pushing treacle up hill. Though the nearness of his heart calmed and soothed him. Even as the wolf in his blood urged him to let rip.

Tonight he would be attempting to contact his inner wolf and perform his first change. Thranduil was not happy about it neither was Celeborn for that matter. But with Galadriel on his side it was a done deal.

Already he wore the ring on the double chain he had requested from Galadriel. He loved the way the chain bit into his skin as he moved. It made him feel safe, secure and delightfully restrained.

Will breathed in deeply mint and grass assaulted his nostrils, Thranduil must be near so he went to find him. There was the clunk of an arrow hitting a target and around the next tree he found his love practising his archery skills.

Celeborn looked at the large mithril cage never in his memory had there been the need for such. But then again there had never been a werewolf in Golden Wood as far as he knew. 

A flare of irratation flashed through Celeborn, Will had the talent to annoy him just by breathing. It wasn’t as if he was the first man to be rude and disrespectful to him and he surely wouldn’t be the last.

Celeborn had already given orders that this evening all residents of the Wood were to be safely in there talans by nightfall. He had no wish for any of his people to be infected, there would only be five of them including Will himself present during this dangerous time.

Rumil appeared by Celeborn’s side and handed over a letter that had just been delivered. He quickly left the Lord to go back to his brooding.

The wax seal cracked and crumbled as Celeborn opened the stiff paper and began to read.

My Lord Celeborn -

I was wondering if you could shed any light on the rumours that both my father and Will have returned to Middle Earth. As you can imagine the talk I have heard is most worrying.

It seems that Glorfindel has also disappeared and I can’t help feeling the two might be connected. My father is naturally secretive and always will be. But if you have any information that could put my mind at rest I would be grateful.

Sincerely Legolas.

So Legolas suspected his father was in Golden Wood, Celeborn hoped the young prince wasn’t on his way to visit them. Thranduil would never believe that Rivendell had not been informed of his arrival by Galadriel.

Dusk came in and the stars came out, it was just like any other evening. Will was naked except for the large square of silk Galadriel had furnished him with. Which was wrapped around his waist to preserve his modesty, leaving on show his chains and nipple ring. Even Celeborn admitted to himself that Will looked quite beautiful. 

Will shivered and wryly thought to himself he would soon have a fur coat to keep him warm. His senses alerted him to a strange presence and his inner wolf growled.

“Reveal yourself, I can sense your scent from here” Will startled the four elves with him.

They followed his gaze and out of the tree line stepped a man, who was dressed in weathered animal skins, “You need to learn respect pup” his voice was gruff.

“I’m no Omega to your Alpha” Will snarled.

“And yet you are going to allow these elves to lock you in a cage” mocked the stranger.

“Leave while you can” advised Will.

“Do you really need that cloth for surely it covers nothing you are less than a eunuch” came the taunt.

Will roared and launched himself at the man, gliding through the air his change began. He was fully formed as he landed on his target, who had also changed amazingly quickly.

Fur literally began to fly as the two wolves rolled around trying to tear lumps out of each other. There growls rang out ricocheting off the trees and an air of disquiet penetrated the whole forest.

The four elves present didn‘t know how to react to the situation. All had reached for their weapons ready should they be needed.

The animal’s violent dance went on for some minutes until one took to its heels and fled into the forest the other hot on its trail. Swiftly Thranduil was after them leaving the others in his wake. He had been stunned and fascinated by Will’s change into the magnificent wolf. The large powerful animal had golden brown fur but still retained Will’s beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

It wasn’t difficult to follow the pair; yelps, growls and the occasional howl were more than enough to track them. Thranduil arrived just in time to see the strange wolf flee for its life and witness Will’s howl of triumph. 

Big brown eyes turned Thranduil’s way and he stood very still. Much to his relief there was recognition in there depth, the wolf lay down resting his head on his paws and looked up at him. With an expression that claimed butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. A small despondent whine hit Thranduil’s ears.

When Galadriel, Celeborn and Glorfindel caught up with them. Thranduil was sitting with the wolf’s head in his lap petting the creature as if it were a dog.

“One elf and his dog” Celeborn commented.

Will lifted his head and snarled in the Lord’s direction before burying his snout back in Thranduil’s lap again.

“That was educational” muttered Galadriel, “it appears high emotion can ease and quicken the change.”

Will whined quietly and closed his eyes, Thranduil scratched behind a silky ear and Will reluctantly opened his eyes again. 

“You can sleep after you change back” Thranduil told him.

Tiredly Will got up and let out a yelp; quickly he lifted his left front paw from the ground and rebalanced on three legs. 

The pain could not be described, the shift of bone, blood and flesh disorientating. Consciousness slipped from Will, he welcomed and embraced the darkness. Needless to say he never noticed the panic around him, when the state of his body was revealed.

Long claw marks littered his chest and back. He had a swollen dislocated shoulder, his hands were blood stained and bruised. There were bloody lines where his chains had bitten deeply but still held the ring securely in place.

Thranduil cursed as he carefully took Will into his arms and lead all in the direction of the healing rooms.


	23. Chapter 23

Will was damn fed up with waking in healing room’s period. His visitor wasn’t making him feel any better either, Will moved incautiously. Lightning fast pain hit him and he cursed without thought.

Celeborn’s smile was tight as he asked, “Hurt does it?”

“Does a wolf howl?” Enquired Will.

“You certainly did” Celeborn threw back.

“Where’s Thranduil?” Demanded Will.

“Visting your heart” Celeborn handed Will a drink containing pain relieving herbs.

“Do you remember anything at all about your time as the wolf?” Celeborn asked with interest.

Will thought for a moment and decided to answer the question, “Yes, it’s as if I’m in the background watching.”

“So you can control the beast?” Celeborn was keen to know.

“I’m pretty sure I can” temporized Will.

Celeborn supposed he would just have to be satisfied with that for now. He studied the man in front of him who even as he watched seemed to be healing before his very eyes.

“We got off on the wrong foot; I think it’s time for a truce don’t you?” Celeborn asked without preamble. 

“Truce” Will seemed to be tasting the word “you’re right its more than time, peace has broken out Lord Celeborn.” Will offered his hand and mindful of the still damaged shoulder Celeborn shook it.

Will tried to make himself more comfortable and failed, “You’re the newest member of my merry band aren’t you?” The question was asked without any sign of concern.

“Yes” Celeborn confirmed.

“Ah, well the show must go on” Will shrugged his shoulders and regretted it.

By the next morning Will was fully fit again and a council was arranged for the afternoon. A very select council it was to, only five people including Will were sitting round the table.

Will listened with patience as Galadriel began to speak, “The ring as we all know was forged by Sauron who bound his power and life force to it. During the last battle his hand was cut from his body and the ring went missing for many generations. Until it was discovered in the possession of a Hobbit called Bilbo Baggins who later passed it on to Frodo Baggins.”

Galadriel gazed at Will, “The Lord and his Lady were merciful they sent us a stranger who was immune to the ring and all its temptations. Who even now holds Middle Earth in the palm of his hand. This council already has the answer; we are here only to address the means and direction.”

Talk turned to the Woses and who might be allied with them apart from Sauron. The people of Rohan seemed to be top of the list.

“Do they really need to be allied with anyone else?” Enquired Will after a while.

“They are a primitive people” replied Celeborn as if that were answer enough.

“You don’t need great intelligence for something like this. The one I fought didn’t appear to be lacking in brains either or do you think mortals in general are a lower cast?” Will paused there was silence “I think I have my answer.”

“No not a lower cast, just young and immature” there was reproof in Galadriel’s voice.

“I originally came from a country called England; we had a vast empire and the same attitude as you elves. It blew up in our faces” Will cautioned.

“This is not your world” pointed out Celeborn.

“No it’s yours” Will looked him in the eye “so look after it.”

“We are straying from the point” broke in Glorfindel “which is what route do we take next.” 

“The route is clear” proclaimed Celeborn “we head for the Dead Marshes.”

Everyone started to talk at once but Celeborn shouted over the din, “No one in their right mind would follow us in there.”

“And rightly so that marsh is cursed” growled Thranduil “the dead do not rest easy and hunger for the living.”

“Tosh” Glorfindel burst out “how Mirkwood elves can believe in such superstitions I’ll never know.”

“There is a kernel of truth in all superstition” contributed Will dryly “are there any other routes available?”

“You could follow the River Anduin to Minas Tirith and then on to Minas Morgul. A longer journey but perhaps safer” Galadriel offered.

“Shall we vote?” Will looked around the group.

“Dead Marshes?” Galadriel asked.

Both Celeborn and Glorfindel nodded there agreement.

“You have the deciding vote Lady” Thranduil couldn’t keep the bitter amusement out of his voice.

“Dead Marshes” There was the strength of Mithril in Galadriel’s voice.

“I have encountered the evil undead before, I hope Lady you do not regret your choice, your Leave” Will got up and left the room.

Later that afternoon Thranduil found Will sitting by the riverside deep in thought.

“I’ve been thinking” he said out of nowhere,

“Did it hurt?” Thranduil mocked gently.

Will gave him the evil eye but went on, “If we are continuing by way of the river that will mean boats.”

“So?” Thranduil still couldn’t see what Will was getting at.

“Calypso’s curse” clarified Will.

Thranduil blinked, “Oh that, salt water.”

Will looked delightfully puzzled by this statement.

Grinning Thranduil explained, “It only applies to salt water, pure river water is not affected by the curse.”

“What makes you so certain of that?” Will asked skeptically.

“Glorfindel told me and I trust him not to put his own life in danger. Never mind his lords or Celeborn’s for that matter.”

“We must leave soon”Will’s tone was regretful.

Thranduil put his arm around Will and they sat together enjoying the peace and quiet while they could.

“You don’t own me” Legolas shouted.

“But I used to and you’re not going” Elrond returned calmly.

Legolas flew at him, Elrond held on to him tightly only his quick reflexes saving him from a knee in the groin. 

“Try to understand my love, you’re carrying I couldn’t bear if anything should happen to either of you” Elrond almost pleaded. 

Legolas lifted his chin defiantly, “Pregnancy is a natural part of life not an illness” tears shone in his eyes.

Elrond was not fooled; he knew the difference between tears of sorrow and those of anger and frustration.

“Please be guided by me Legolas, your father and Will can look after themselves” continued Elrond.

“As can I” Legolas replied stubbornly. 

“Enough you are carrying I will not allow it” Elrond put his foot down.

“Will not allow it, you cannot stop me!” His voice was haughty and the study door slammed behind him.

Elrond poured himself a glass of mead thinking Legolas was in a fine temper. Still he was pregnant so it was easy to excuse such behaviour. His beloved would calm down and realize how unwise it was to go chasing after wild rumours.

Elrond disliked pulling rank on Legolas mainly because it so rarely worked. Also he could brood for both Rivendell and Mirkwood combined if he choose to. Elrond did feel guilty but content that this time he had gotten his way. 

Legolas felt just like the rebellious elfling he used to be, sneaking over the border of Rivendell and off to have an adventure. No doubt Elrond would be furious with him but he couldn’t care less about that at this moment in time.

If he knew anything about Will and his father they would be trying to destroy the ring. Hero complex’s both of them Legolas fondly thought and if they were at Golden Wood as he believed. There were really only two serious routes to be considered for Mount Doom.

Neither of them ideal, the Dead Marshes with it ghosties and ghoulies. Or Minas Tirith and the world of men. Legolas grinned his father would delight in neither one of these options.

He himself would be heading for Minas Tirith to visit his dear friend Aragorn. Once there he would consider his own options again.


	24. Chapter 24

The boats looked very flimsy to Will’s eyes but he had been assured they were fit for purpose. So now he stood before Galadriel in a long grey cloak feeling a little like red riding hood. Being sent off to meet the big bad wolf, the irony of it all struck him hard.

“Don’t frown so Will there is Mithril at the end of your rainbow” Galadriel handed him a fine elvin sword.

To Thranduil she gave a small glass bottle that shone with a pure white light. 

“The light of Earendil, Lady I am honoured” Thranduil kissed her hand gently.

Glorfindel received two throwing daggers and was well pleased with them. Now Galadriel stood before her husband for a moment they seemed to communicate without words.

“My husband, my champion, I have nothing for you except a request. Return to me” the strength of her love radiated from her very being.

“Nothing will stop me from returning to your side” Celeborn promise his wife.

Two small boats glided over the water with great ease and comfort. Wil enjoyed the feel and motion of the water beneath him once again. Days went quickly and they saw no sign of wolves, orcs or men.

Each evening they pulled the boats to shore and rested for the night. On one such evening Thranduil woke Will for his turn on watch. His eyes sparkling with interest as Will removed his shirt and began on his leggings.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the view, but why in the world are you stripping?” Thranduil studied the smooth chest with its chains.

“I’m going to explore the wood a little, Rex is better suited for that” Will folded his clothes.

“Shame I thought you were introducing streaking to Middle Earth” Thranduil grinned.

“Next you’ll be wanting pole dancing” Will stretched preparing himself for the change “you picked up the oddest notions from my world.”

Thranduil smirked happily until Will began to change, his body tearing itself apart and rearraging until a wolf stood where the man had once been. Thranduil a look of concern on his face, watched Will disappear into the trees.

“Why do you watch when he changes?” Celeborn wanted to know.

“Love compels me and it’s my duty to protect him even from himself.” Thranduil did not look happy.

“Was his world so different from our own?” Celeborn had always been a curious elf.

“The oceans were beautiful and terrible, yet he held them in the palm of his hand. Water and wind calmed at his voice” Thranduil became lost in thought.

“The land?” Celeborn prompted.

“Will has no great love for the land” the reply was blunt.

“So why is he helping us then?” Celeborn studied Thranduil.

“That you must ask him yourself” Thranduil wrapped his cloak around himself and settled down to rest.

Only Celeborn wasn’t finished speaking, “You sound half in love with his world.”

“The people were fairly despicable, but there creations were wonderful and horrendous” Thranduil’s voice held fascination. 

Celeborn decided to risk one more question, “Why does he call the wolf Rex?”

“In one of the languages on his world it means King” Thranduil was half asleep.

“Hes not short on ego is he?” Celeborn got no reply for Thranduil was in complete reverie.

The next morning Will still in wolf shape was sleeping soundly by Thranduil’s side. Celeborn took the chance to study them both, while Glorfindel tidied the campsite.

“Well suited aren’t they?” Glorfindel tossed Celeborn a piece of Lembas. 

“Apparently, they do seem to understand each other” he bit into the Lembas.

That day they abandoned the boats and turned away from the forest. They began to make their way over a rocky range that now lay before them. Even for elves it was hard work climbing with no shelter from the sun. 

Will was beginning to wish another forest would appear just to ease the monotony. They were travelling fourteen hours out of every twenty four; Will kept up with the elves through pure stubbornness. 

Thranduil made no comment but kept a close eye on his love. When the marshes came into sight he shivered, bleak misty and damp would have been a charitable discription of them. 

“Keep away from the pools of water” Thranduil told Will “there gateways for the dead.”

Glorfindel shook his head at this but didn’t make any comment. The quartet picked its way through the soggy earth finally finding what seemed to be a solid pathway. 

The stench of the marsh could induce vomite Will had closed down his senses as much as possible. The three elves looked a little green and turned greener at the mention of food.

Dusk fell and it was too dangerous to go on, at least for Will who needed to rest. So they stopped and made camp for the night. There was no dry wood for a fire; Thranduil used this as an excuse to wrap himself around Will with obvious pleasure.

Celeborn took first watch staring out into the darkness, he was on edge. Thranduil’s evil undead seemed much more a reality now. He and Glorfindel traded watches through the night allowing Will to be fully rested for the next day.

Dawn crawled in leaving a mustard coloured sky in her wake. Mist came up from the ground making there leggings damp and uncomfortable. They forced themselves to eat a few mouthfuls of Lembas and they were on their way again.

Will heard it first turning his head he was in time to see the wolf spring at Celeborn. White hot fury took Will when he saw the elf on his back, hands buried deep in the wolf’s fur holding its fangs away from his throat.

Will’s wolf fought to be free and Will gave himself over to it immediately and without pause for thought. He went for the other wolf jumping on its back and sinking his teeth into its neck. Powerfully he sent it flying through the air, spun around to face it and attacked again.

He tore its throat out without mercy or regret howled and then joined in with the rest of the fighting. Twenty long bloody minutes later it was over, six werewolves lay dead and the rest had retreated. 

Glorfindel had been knocked out and missed most of the fight. He still hadn’t come round and a satanic looking Celeborn with blood running down his face was trying to make him more comfortable. Somehow Thranduil had managed to only have the odd blood splash on him but was otherwise healthy and whole.

Will sat shivering mouth bloody, teeth stained red his hands and fingers sticky with gore. Thranduil went to help his mate who seemed to be in shock.

More by luck than design when Celeborn was cleaned up he didn’t have a scratch on him. All the blood was werewolf; he was untainted and thankful for it.

Later that day Will thought it was all well and good that Celeborn had been so lucky. He didn’t think the elf would be philosophical about such a change in his make-up. Will was now accustomed to the wolf in his blood; in truth it was easier to accept it than waste energy fighting his fate.

Some aspects of being the wolf he enjoyed, the animal could get away with more than the man. Yes he was in control but his more base emotions had the upper hand with the wolf. 

That didn’t mean his conscience didn’t kick in, it did but by the time it did. It was always too late and nothing could be done about it. The wolf was a part of him now and he couldn’t reject it without rejecting himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Elrond swore long and loud, his face an undignified red colour. Elemire looked at his father in surprise.

“Your Ada will be the death of me or drive me to madness” Elrond growled.

Elemire’s eyebrow rose, “What has he done?”

“Reckless, unthinking, immature” Elrond went on muttering to himself.

“Father” Elemire said in a louder voice.

“He has gone hunting for your Grand Ada on his own” snapped Elrond.

“I could always” Elemire began to offer.

“No you couldn’t your daughter needs you here” Elrond stopped him in his tracks.

It had only slowly dawned on Elrond that Legolas was missing. Before that he had assumed he was off brooding somewhere, in a tree most likely.

Glorfindel would have to be off on one of his periodical wanders. Legolas was probably right about that as well; Glorfindel would not resist sticking his nose into such an adventure as destroying the ring. Elrond could feel a stress headache coming on.

Elemire said to his father with concern, “Surely things are not that bad?”

“Legolas is carrying, how would you feel if were Haldir?” Elrond looked carefully at Elemire.

“Ada is not riding to battle” Elemire returned.

“You know little of which you speak” Elrond said abruptly.

Elrond felt helpless if Glorfindel had been available but he wasn’t so that was out. He was going to have to trust that Legolas could look after himself. Hopefully he would keep a low profile and head for somewhere safe.

Then an idea occurred to Elrond and a small humourless smile crossed his lips, “Your brothers are with Nenar” he enquired.

“They are teaching her to dance” Elemire told his father.

Realizing his father’s plan he burst out, “There is no reason why I can’t go with them.”

“You are unbloodied and will slow them down” Elrond said firmly.

“At this rate you’ll be running out of clothes” Glorfindel told Will.

Will silently agreed but said “How do you feel about a trip to Minas Tirith?”

“Aragorn is a fine fellow but why would I want to go?” Glorfindel asked curiously.

A tattered blood stained tunic was chucked his way which Glorfindel caught easily. 

“To lay a false trail, if you think you’re up to it” Will’s lips twitched.

Looking vastly insulted Glorfindel snapped, “I can do anything I put my mind to.”

“That’s settled then” Will said affably. 

“I doubt Gondor will be happy to have werewolves dumped on them” Celeborn chipped in.

“They have more resources to deal with them than we do” argued Will.

“Even if it only splits the pack it’ll be a help” Thranduil pointed out “and if they eat Glory, well it’s all in a good cause.”

Glorfindel glared at Thranduil making him grin wildly “In fact you could say its death or glory.”

After Glorfindel left them the remaining three trudged on through the mist, damp and stink. Thranduil leading the way, making sure they skirted around all water.

He wanted them off these marshes as quick as possible. They had been lucky so far with the spirits trapped in there watery prisons. 

When they stumbled off the marshes a black crow like bird circled over their heads. Its cries low and mournful in tone. Thranduil took aim and it shrieked darting away from the arrow, flying far from there sight.

“It wouldn’t have made good eating” commented Will.

“The eyes and ears of Sauron seldom do, we must pick up the pace” Thranduil groused then looked at Celeborn “the stairway of Minas Morgul?”

“It’s the only way” Celeborn confirmed.

“So be it” Thranduil didn’t put up a fight.

Will looked inquisitively at the two elves, “What are you not saying?”

“A great terror lives in the tunnels of Minas Morgul” Celeborn explained.

“It’s a spider” Thranduil said plainly.

“A spider?” Repeated Will in disbelief.

“A blood sucker, bigger than man” Thranduil replied.

“Why me?” Will asked not for the first time.

A familiar voice answered him, “Whatever happens to you my William you still retain your innocence.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question” responded Will lightly.

“You’re a wild young creature and so very stubborn” Calypso scolded “you expect and ask for nothing. Your question is not a question and therefore has no answer.”

“That is truly unhelpful” Will told his god.

“I aim to please” Calypso replied dryly.

Will snorted rudely “When?” 

“You wound me brat, yet still I have a gift for you. Use it wisely, use it well” Calypso was gone and on the ground lay an object neither of the elves had seen before.

Will gaped at it, “An aerosol, a spray can of insecticide, she has to be joking.”

But he still picked it up and put it in his pack.


	26. Chapter 26

Aragorn turned around and near jumped out of his skin. Legolas was lounging against his dressing room window amusement clear in his eyes.

“Where in blue blazes did you come from?” Aragorn grinned.

“The window your trees are most accommodating” the amusement was in his voice as well.

Legolas was swallowed in a bear hug, “It’s good to see you my friend.”

On stepping back Aragorn realized something, the prince’s eyes were a beautiful shade of amber.

“Legolas is there anything you want to tell me?” Aragorn asked with concern.

“I’m carrying” there was a sullen tone to his voice.

“Don’t you want the child?” Aragorn’s own tone was neutral.

“I love my child and would never harm her” Legolas placed a hand over his stomach protectively “Never” he said emphatically. 

“A girl” Aragorn smiled thinking of his own daughter “I am blessed with visitors at this moment; Gandalf arrived not two days ago. He is concerned about your father and the ring.”

“I was right” Legolas said with satisfaction.

“Elrond isn’t with you is he?” Aragorn enquired.

“We had words” confirmed Legolas.

“Ah, am I likely to find a party from Rivendell on your trail?” Went on Aragorn.

“Probably, he worries needlessly about me” Legolas sighed.

Aragorn did not comment on that but instead invited Legolas to join him and Gandalf in talks they were about to begin. Legolas agreed with all signs of seriousness and only asked for time to refresh himself.

Once alone Aragorn made his way to the meeting chamber where Gandalf was waiting for him.

“The Golden Prince of Rivendell has arrived” Aragorn announced.

“It is only to be expected, he is his father’s son” Gandalf was not surprised at all.

“He is pregnant” Aragorn continued quietly.

“Well that is a surprise, what colour are his eyes?” Gandalf asked curiously. 

“Amber” Aragorn revealed.

“A girl” smiled Gandalf and then added “he is joining us?”

“I thought it best to invite him” admitted Aragorn.

“Good, good Legolas has a quick mind when he chooses to use it” Gandalf lips quirked.

“I heard that” Legolas said entering the room.

“You were meant to young elf” there was a twinkle in the wizard’s eyes “now that you’re here we can begin.”

Settling himself comfortably Gandalf went on “The Captain and your father have done well so far but they are going to need help. They have left the Dead Marshes and now must face the terror of Minas Morgul. Sauron grows restless he senses the danger approaching him.”

“How can we help them?” Aragorn offered immediately.

Gandalf smiled, “If we can distract Sauron our friends might slip his notice and continue to their destination.”

“That will take many warriors and soldiers” Legolas frowned.

“Very true, that is why I have already spoken to your Queen and the King of Rohan” Gandalf told Legolas.

“My sister what did she say?” Asked Legolas. 

“Even now she leads several thousand of her best warriors to Minas Tirith ready to help in any way she can” he watched Legolas smile with pride at his sister’s actions.

“I will ride by her side” Legolas told the other two.

“Do you think that is wise?” Enquired Gandalf. 

“I take it you don’t?” Legolas said coldly.

“Do you really want to risk the precious burden you carry” Gandalf said calmly.

“No child will be safe if the ring is not destroyed” Legolas burst out.

“Will is immortal” Gandalf pointed out.

“But not invulnerable” Legolas returned.

“Neither Aragorn nor myself can stop you, that power lies with your sister” and with that talk turned to Rohan.

Old King Eomer had huffed and puffed but in the end pledged his army for the glory of Rohan and the defense of Middle Earth. Tactics were being planned when Boromir and his brother arrived.

“My King there is an elf without and he has brought friends with him” growled Boromir age had not mellowed his temper.

Aragorn looked at the two disheveled men, “Friends?” 

“Werewolves” Boromir looked incensed.

“Dealt with?” Aragorn cocked an eyebrow.

“Dead as yesterday’s mutton” confirmed Boromir.

“And the elf is?” Asked Aragorn.

“Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell” Faramir supplied quickly.

Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You call that a stairway?” Will looked at the roughly hewed rock face.

“Don’t whinge” Thranduil advised him.

“I haven’t even begun to whinge” muttered Will.

Celeborn took the lead Will followed him with Thranduil guarding there rear. The stone was slippery and wet so the going was slow. As night fell they found a ledge to rest on and ate some Lembas.

“So this spiders got a reputation has she?” Will asked.

“Shelob is feared throughout the land” Celeborn informed him. 

“Do you suppose if she were to suck me dry, she’d become a were spider?” Pondered Will.

“Let’s not find out” Celeborn responded with a shudder.

“It was just a thought” Will smothered a grin.

It started to rain and all talk stopped as they huddled together in an effort to stay dry. It was a miserable night all told and the next morning they were grateful to be on the move again. As they climbed higher the sky took on a dark aspect and menace hung in the air. Finally the stairs give way to a rocky mountain range and they came to a cave.

Will peered into the less than fragrant cave mouth wondering which of his companions would suggest going in first. He weighed up the pros and cons; they had the light of Earendil, big probably hairy spider. They had an aerosol, big hairy spider; they were three to one big hairy spider.

“You’re not thinking of going in there are you?” Thranduil asked breaking into Will’s thoughts.

“No, what made you think that?” Will responded innocently.

“Just the calculating look in your eye” Thranduil’s tone was just as innocent.

“It is an option though” Celeborn couldn’t help adding and two pairs of eyes glared at him.

“Lead the way” offered Will sardonically.

“I was only saying” Celeborn replied defensively. 

Any further argument was stopped when gruff gravely thick voices were heard and all three of them dived for the caves entrance.

“His vulture squawks and we jump” complained one Orc.

“Stop belly aching and move on” the other grunted.

“Hold your water while I spray mine” the first Orc walked up to the mouth of the cave while fiddling with the front of his breeches.

Revealing his rather small organ he released an arc of stinking water into the darkness. Unaware of the activity in the cave as both Will and Celeborn grabbed Thranduil. Will slapped his hand over his mate’s mouth. They hung on to the agitated elf as the water hit his boots and leggings. 

Finished the Orc shook himself dry and moved away tucking himself back in once more. Tense moments past as the two Orcs lumbered away still grumbling.

Once free Thranduil swore colourfully, leaving the cave both Will and Celeborn exchanged amused glances. Thranduil scowled at his wet boots muttering death and destruction to all Orc’s in general. Will fought the urge but never the less broke out into a fit of giggles. That were a mixture of true humour and relief.

“So you think that’s funny, should I piss over you?” Thranduil grumbled.

“I’m not into golden showers but the wolf will mark you if you like” Will offered with a cheeky grin.

“That’s a poetic way of putting it and no thanks you’ve already marked me in better ways” Thranduil’s humour was improving.

A skittering sound came from above their heads, packs were dropped as all reached for their weapons. She was a truly awful sight to see clinging to the sheer rock face. Her many eyes darkly gleaming and long black silky hair covering most of her body.

Movement’s jerky and fast she came at them snapping her pincer like jaws noisily. The three scattered and battle began in earnest. Flaying limbs and Thranduil was sent spinning backwards into the rock face his sword clattering to the ground.

Will and Celeborn tried to draw the spider away from him with little success. Thranduil tore at his tunic and pulled out the light of Earendil. Holding it high before him the spider screamed, reared up and backed away.

Will and Celeborn slashed at her as she retreated only to have her turn on them screeching angrily. Retreiving his sword Thranduil rejoined the fight.

“Keep it occupied” Will yelled heading for the abandoned packs.

Digging through his own he grabbed the aerosol and shook it vigorously while heading back towards the fight. He ripped its lid off and sprayed Shelob directly in the eyes, the white mist engulfed her whole head. She staggered and then roared, charged at Will who side stepped her in a quick easy movement.

He sprayed her again this time along her side a cry of pure agony came from her throat. Everywhere the white mist touched her began to melt like the most horrific wax ever seen in Middle Earth. Yet again Will sprayed her directing the mist at her legs and she came crashing to the ground crying out almost pitifully.

She writhed on the ground her flesh turning to sludge before their eyes. Will was about to spray her again when Thranduil stopped him.

Instead Thranduil took his sword and thrust it through what was left of her eyes. He didn’t stop until he pierced her brain and killed her out right. 

“Such kindness we can afford” Thranduil withdrew his sword.


	27. Chapter 27

For three days Legolas had managed to keep clear of Glorfindel, much to the other elf’s annoyance. He was always busy helping Aragorn or walking with Gandalf. Anything rather than speak to Glorfindel and now that his sister was due to arrive later that day he would have even more excuses.

Glorfindel’s patience had come to an end; he hammered on the prince’s bed chamber door. With no thought of how early in the morning it was or who else he might wake. His temper snapped and he burst into the room only to find it empty.

The bird had flown again he searched the room to see if there was any clues as to where Legolas might have gone. After finding nothing of interest he went in search of Aragorn. The King of Gondor was enjoying a breakfast of bacon, eggs and sausage when Glorfindel found him. 

“You don’t happen to know where Legolas might be this fine morning.” Glorfindel asked as calmly as he could.

“I believe he is riding out to greet his sister” Aragorn sympathized with Glorfindel; Legolas was being nothing short of a pain concerning his pregnancy and discussing it.

“Elrond will string me up if anything happens to his beloved” Glorfindel muttered slumping into a chair.

“Maybe his sister will have more luck convincing him that it is folly to take such risks” Aragorn sipped some wine.

“We can hope I suppose” Glorfindel helped himself to a goblet of wine “Mirkwood elves have a wild streak in there make up and it shows up at the most inconvenient times.”

Early afternoon Aze, Legolas and a small honour guard arrived, shortly followed by legions of warrior elves that began setting up camp outside of Minas Tirith. There was no opportunity for Glorfindel to talk to Legolas as first the Queen of Mirkwood had to be welcomed properly and then there was the banquet.

So it was rather late in the evening when Glorfindel went in search of Legolas again and he was a little worse for wear. He checked the bed chamber, the stables and then entered the encampment. The Queens pavilion was hard to miss and he headed straight for it.

Legolas turned as Glorfindel entered the tent, “It’s a little late for visiting don’t you think?”

“I must take my chances as I can” Glorfindel replied sharply.

Twenty minutes went by as an increasingly annoyed Glorfindel got nowhere with Legolas. 

Aze came into the tent as Glorfindel snapped, “Think of Elrond even if you will not consider your child.”

Noting the distinctly stubborn look on her brother’s face Aze thundered at the Rivendell elf, “You are speaking to a Prince of Mirkwood not a common tavern whore.”

“You have grown into your role your majesty” Glorfindel then added “your pardon.”

Aze’s eyes flicked from Glorfindel to her brother, “If you wish to fight by my side it is your right to do so. I will not stop you but remember we are all responsible for the consequences of our actions.”

“I will not disgrace you or Mirkwood” Legolas vowed.

“Your majesty I must protest” Glorfindel burst out.

“Protest all you want I have spoken, Legolas is not the first elf to ride to battle while carrying. He will not be the last either” Aze claimed calmly. 

“But Elrond” Glorfindel pleaded. 

“Had a pretty good idea what he was getting in a Mirkwood elf. We are passionate unlike the frigid elves of Rivendell” Aze replied coldly.

In the heat of the moment Glorfindel told her “If you were not bonded to my Lord’s daughter I would teach you something about passion.”

“If you are expecting me to say don’t let that stop you, you’re out of luck” Aze’s eyes were flashing with anger.

“You will apologize to my sister Glorfindel” Legolas demanded his anger making him rigid.

One look at the two of them made Glorfindel pause to consider who he had just insulted without thought to the consequences. 

He dropped to his knees, “Forgive my foolish words they were unworthy to be spoken.”

Aze looked at her brother and back at the kneeling elf, “Get up you idiot, your mouth will one day get you into big trouble but not with me. If you are truly concerned for my brothers safety why not ride by his side, I can always use another good elf.”

Back on his feet Glorfindel replied, “You are very tolerant and I accept your offer.”

“I have grown up Glory and you are my friend but Legolas is my brother. It is very late I promise we will talk tomorrow” Aze held out her hand and Glorfindel kissed her fingers before leaving.

Once alone Aze smiled at her brother “The things I do for you.”

The tunnels of Minas Morgul were filthy, cold and clammy. Yet it had been decided they were the safest and quickest route to the Plains of Gorgoroth, now that Shelob was dead.

Will had almost thrown up on seeing the spider’s hanging larder. Her tastes had been wide and various, from small birds to large ugly orcs. Also Shelob’s remaining webs were a menace one slip and you were entangled only getting free again with help.

The scurrying of rats echoed along the tunnels making them all jumpy. Thranduil lead the way, the light of Earendil held high. 

To break the uneasy silence Will asked, “What should I expect from the Plains of Gorgoroth?”

“Discomfort, dust, fumes and the watchful eye of Sauran” Thranduil spoke frankly.

“I thought he was trapped in the ring” Will stumbled but didn’t fall.

“Bound to it rather than trapped” Thranduil scratched his ear.

“That makes all the difference” muttered Will.

“There will be more orcs around” Celeborn said carefully “since the plague he keeps them close for his own protection.”

“What plague?” A puzzled Thranduil enquired.

“A year or so after you left an illness began striking down the foul creatures even Sauron himself could find no cure for it. A good two thirds of his orcs have died so far.” Celeborn paused for breath.

He then went to tell them, “Sauron is now down to taking followers where he can. Renegades from all races, it’s not that surprising that the Woses have thrown there lot in with him.”

Will changed the direction of the conversation, “If this Sauron has no physical form what is there to protect?”

“He might not be physical as we are but he does have a presence one you will not be able to miss” Thranduil said grimly. 

Silence fell again as each considered there future.


	28. Chapter 28

With the arrival of Eomer and his men Minas Tirith was teeming with people full of nervous energy and expectation. The king of Rohan was a big man in stature and personality. Even in the winter of his life he was an impressive sight. Long white hair framed his face and his body remained hard with muscle.

On their meeting Eowyn had held him tightly whispering, “Brother it has been too long.”

When she released him he patted her on the shoulder and gruffly replied, “It has indeed Eowyn, how is that old rogue Boromir fairing?”

“Hale and hearty ready for the battle ahead” she smiled.

“And a good man to have by your side to be sure” Eomer complimented his sister’s husband.

“My nephew he is with you?” Eowyn eyes sparkled happily.

“Elfwine tends to his men and horses at this moment” Eomer’s voice rang with pride in his son.

Eowyn had thought her brother might never smile again when he lost his first son in a riding accident. But when Elfwine had been born a long twenty years later. Eomer had taken on a new lease of life; the young man was now the hope of Rohan and the apple of his father’s eye.

“Now I must leave you sister, old grey beard has called a meeting” Eomer winked and squeezed Eowyn’s shoulder then went on his way.

Eowyn envied both her brother and her husband soon they would be riding to battle. Once she would have been by Boromir’s side but not now, age had caught up with her. Then last year she had suffered severely with influenza and that had seriously weakened her body.

So now she was relegated to waiting with the women and children much to her displeasure. Her fate only softened by Aragorn personally putting his Queen under her protection and guidance.

“My love” Boromir touched his wife’s arm gently.

She smiled at him, “You will be late for your meeting.”

“I always have time for you” he put an arm around her waist and they walked off together.

Eomer turned a corner and a voice called out to him, “Hold up Eomer King.”

“Legolas, I thought you were in Rivendell” Eomer’s voice halted as he took in the elf’s appearance “your eyes.”

Legolas pursed his lips, “I’m pregnant.”

Elves were strange so Eomer took the words at face value, “That’s nice” the words tumbled out without thought.

Legolas grinned, “I think so to.”

“Your sister got here before me I’m impressed” Eomer carried on.

“She would be honoured to meet you” Legolas offered.

“The talks are about to start” Eomer replied regretfully.

“They can’t exactly begin the meeting without us” Legolas smiled.

“This is true, lead the way my friend” Eomer grinned.

The elfin encampment was large, a mini city just outside the walls of Minas Tirith. Aze watched over her people as they prepared for the battle to come. She appeared unworried, only revealing a quiet courage and dignity.

Her heart ached a little she longed for Arwen who she had left behind in Mirkwood. Having Legolas by her side almost made up for this loss, though in some ways she now felt older than her brother.

Legolas was impulsive where she had steadied down. His temper hot whereas hers was on leash. But she loved her brother dearly; indeed she thought every woman needed a brother like Legolas. 

“Aze” Legolas walked into the pavilion by his side a striking looking man “May I introduce Eomer King of Rohan.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Queen Aze” there was a twinkle in Eomer’s eye.

“And I yours” Aze held out her hand and Eomer kissed it.

“We have come to escort you to this afternoons meeting” Legolas smiled.

“I’ve only been late once” Aze pouted before breaking into a grin.

The Plains of Gorgoroth were horrendous every foot fall kicked a small cloud of dust up; the terrain was all rock and pebbles. So uneven that it was difficult to stay upright at times. All suffered falls and trips, so all were more careful where they put their feet.

Dust covered everything coating even the insides of there mouths, Will felt like heaving his guts up. The further they walked the hotter it got and the more noxious the fumes became.

The sky was a dirty washed out purple colour, never quite day and never quite night. Time lost its meaning with nothing to show it passing.

They only stopped for sips of water and to force down a bite or two of lembas. Both Thranduil and Celeborn worried about Will who though a strong man. Didn’t have the advantages of being an elf. Will ignored them both and led the way.

A tower black as pitch came into view, perched on its top was a fire which burnt with a sickly red and yellow glow. 

“What in high heaven is that” Will choked out, his arms were grabbed and he was pulled behind a large boulder.

“Quiet, that my love is Sauron’s eye” whispered Thranduil.

“It doesn’t look like an eye to me” Will said doubtfully.

“We’re not on its best side” Celeborn murmured.

The fiery eye moved and Will found himself at the bottom of an elf pile. The three lay very still there cloaks covering there silent forms. After what seemed like hours Celeborn lifted his head cautiously to find the eye turned away from them once more.

They untangled themselves and moved to the better cover of a semi hollow boulder a few yards away from their original hiding place.

Will collapsed with a sigh the air was bitter in his lungs, “Where do we go from here?”

“Its time Rex went for a walk” Thranduil’s tone was quite serious.

“Not without you, either of you” Will clarified. 

“Be sensible Will” bit out Thranduil “you can travel faster and safer while alone in that form.”

“Except I don’t know where I’m going plus I have no wish to leave you to god and good neighbours.” Will’s eyes were watering.

“We’ll be fine Will, Thranduil is right the ring must come first” Celeborn put in calmly. 

“Mount Doom is within sight now, just head for that bloody big mountain” Thranduil ordered Will brusquely. 

“I hate you both” Will whispered hoarsely as he began to strip.

The dirt smudges stood out on his pale skin along with the scrapes and bruising. Even the Mithril chain was looking tarnished; all eyes went to the ring which was still shining brightly.

In a sudden movement Will grabbed the front of Thranduil’s tunic, “Survive damn you or I’ll hunt you down myself.”

Will kissed Thranduil with brutal passion and then roughly pushed him away. 

“The doorway on the summit leads to a fiery pit drop the ring in it” Thranduil instructed his lips bruised and bitten.

Will glared at both elves and changed before their eyes in a matter of moments. He padded away from them and didn’t look back.

Watching Thranduil put his fingers to his lips and they came back bloody. Celeborn stared in shock as the truth dawned on him.

“It is little enough to pay to save a world I love” Thranduil told him softly.

“A world that could very easily despise you both and call you cursed” Celeborn replied quietly.

“I have to believe they are worth saving” Thranduil licked his lips.

“What should we do now?” Celeborn murmured.

Thranduil grinned a little madly, “I’ve no idea.”


	29. Chapter 29

Elladan and his brother hid their surprise well on seeing thousands of elves camped outside the walls of Minas Tirith. All obviously from Mirkwood, beautiful, blond and deadly.

They rode brazenly through them and into the city. Where they found Aragorn in the stables directing his men and making sure everything was going to plan. 

“I believe you have our lost little lamb” Elladan cheerfully grinned at the king.

“He spends his time at the elf sanctuary outside these walls” Aragorn said congenially.

“His sister casts a large shadow” Elladan replied sagely.

“Will you be swelling her ranks, we march on the Black Gate” Aragorn asked with interest.

“Yes for no other reason than Legolas will be riding by her side whatever we might say” this came from Elrohir. 

The twins took their leave and headed back out to the elfin encampment. They searched it trying not to draw attention to themselves, which was not easy as being dark haired they stuck like sore thumbs. 

They found Legolas in one of the armament tents, helping with all the necessary checks. He was alone much to their relief, they glared at him in tandem.

Elladan who stood a little behind his brother began, 

“Father is annoyed.” 

“Worried” chipped in Elrohir.

“Stressed” went on Elladan.

“Despondent” continued Elrohir.

“If you set out to hurt him you’ve succeeded” scolded Elladan.

“He refused to listen to reason” Legolas defended himself and blushed at the looks of disbelief he got in return.

“As much fun as it is watching you berate my brother, I think you should stop now” advised Aze, she had entered the tent and now stood behind her two step nephews.

Gracefully she continued across the tent until she stood beside Legolas and asked, “We ride at dawn do you ride with us?”

The two brothers looked at each other and then back at Aze, “We ride at dawn.”

Aze held out her hand first Elladan kissed it and then Elrohir. She sighed and the mantle of royalty slipped away, just Aze stood before them now

“I have missed you” she told them softly and found herself hugged by two very happy twins.

After much conferring Thranduil and Celeborn had decided to head for Minas Tirith. Hoping to find Glorfindel already there safe and sound. Both worried silently about Will, both felt guilty and a sense of abandonment. Even though they believed there had been no other options. 

By the time they reached their destination the march to the Black Gate had already begun. The city felt deserted and empty the atmosphere was tense. Queen Helena and Lady Eowyn briefed them on everything that had occurred keeping nothing back. Thranduil sighed on hearing about Legolas but made no comment. 

The armies had almost a week’s start on them; it would probably be all over by the time they caught up with them. So instead it was decided they would remain at Minas Tirith and help where they could.

Somewhere on Mount Doom a sensitive snout quivered, the taint in the air was getting stronger the nearer he got too journey’s end. Sulphur and death the most dominate among the many odours. 

The heat that radiated from the volcano was stifling and made him pant almost all the time. The pads on his feet were bruised and torn from the uneven surface. Will amused himself by devising plans to make Thranduil’s life hell and plodded on.

His paws began to sink into the lose pebbles and small sharp stones. Every few steps he slipped back a little, Will growled to himself in pure frustration. He took a running leap and ran full pelt, only to slip back at an even more startling speed. 

Will buried his nose in his front paws and groaned, he reluctantly went back to a slow plod. The higher he climbed the darker it got, the more searing the heat. The acrid hot air stung his eyes and nasal passages.

Something familiar entered the mix of scents; he became watchful and looked around carefully. Then it was gone again and he wasn’t sure if he had imagined it or not. 

With relief Will saw the large imposing stone doorway come into view. His relief didn’t last long as two orcs accompanied by werewolves stepped in front of it.

Will was all instinct snarling as he ran at them, at the last moment he dove straight between the largest orcs splayed legs. Skidding through the doorway, inside the mountain red hot darkness surrounded him. 

Will’s momentum carried him forward uncontrollably and suddenly there was no ground beneath his feet, he was in free fall. Heat and fire rushed towards him at a terrifying speed.

“No! I didn’t promise you a sacrifice” her voice was like ice water and time stood still.

Will hung in the air over melting rock and lava, in the blink of an eye he disappeared. Leaving the chain and ring hanging in the roasting air for few brief seconds. Before dropping gracefully into the fiery fierceness below it.

The whole mountain rumbled as time speeded up again. The ground quaked beneath the feet of orc and werewolf alike. The pathway out of the chamber crumbled and cracked as they fled from the fire, lava and flying rock.

The scream of a terrified orc ripped through the air when he was thrown into the fast flowing lava. The mountain was tearing itself a part; all around them were scarlet streams of fire releasing noxious fumes. As one by one orc and werewolf died in agony.

An unearthly silence fell over the battle taking place in front of the Black Gate. The eye quivered like a flame caught in a draft and exploded with an ear numbing wail. The dark tower fell as if in slow motion. Sauron’s warriors panicked some tried to run others were so shocked they couldn’t move at all.

Until the ground began to fall away and it was move or certainly die. The men and elves of Middle Earth had pulled back quickly, Sauron’s forces were not so lucky caught directly in front of the falling Black gate.


	30. Chapter 30

He was found lying naked in one of the courtyards of Minas Tirith; his dirty battered body was carried to the healing rooms. When cleaned and examined he had remarkably little wrong with him.

Mainly bruising, though there was red raw scarring on his chest where it seemed a chain and ring had come into contact with his skin. It was noted by the healer that his body had major old scarring on both his chest and back as well.

Celeborn entered the small tidy room and stopped dead, “Will” he gasped.

Before conscious thought he was across the room and sitting on the edge of the bed where Will lay. Celeborn tenderly nursed one bruised hand in both of his own.

“Fetch Thranduil” he barked at the healer. 

Celeborn was still holding Will’s hand when Thranduil arrived. Their eyes met and something passed between them.

Reluctantly Celeborn let Thranduil take his place on the bed. Naked relief had them both staring at Will’s form without blinking. 

“How?” Thranduil asked hoarsely. 

“He was found in a courtyard” supplied Celeborn.

Harsh pain hit Thranduil as his memory flashed back to how Aranel had been found likewise. In a flurry of movement he lifted Will from the bed blankets and all.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Spluttered Celeborn.

“Taking him to my bed chamber, now help or get out of my way” Thranduil growled.

Celeborn helped, the healer only discovered Will was gone when he went to check on his patient hours later. 

The day after Will’s mysterious appearance, Elrond arrived at Minas Tirith. He had made the journey on his own and looked thoroughly disgruntled by the state of things. 

He was more than surprised when Thranduil welcomed him with open arms and proceeded to drag him to his bed chamber.

“Will is refusing to wake up though there appears to be little wrong with him” Thranduil informed the out of breath lord.

“The ring?” Elrond asked gravely. 

“He doesn’t have it, we think he must have completed his task, after all we are all still here” Celeborn contributed as he joined them.

“Out both of you” declared Elrond “I will examine him and speak to you later.”

Elrond closed the door on the two unhappy elves and returned to Will’s side. He picked his wrist up automatically looking for a pulse. Only to shake his head and replace it on the bed, no heart, no pulse.

He then pulled the bed clothes down and began the examination again. When he was finished all Elrond had found were bruises which were mainly to the hands and feet. He pondered over the fresh scarring, even elves didn’t heal that fast.

Though tired from his journey and tending Will, Elrond went to find Thranduil. He would pass on what little he had found and ask about Legolas.

A constant watched was kept on Will but he never moved or seemed to wake. There was no eye movement to even indicate he was dreaming.

During one of Elrond’s visits Thranduil asked impatiently “When will he wake?”

The air became salty in an instant and before Elrond could reply another voice filled the room.

“He doesn’t sleep he is healing” Calypso replied making the two elves jump.

“Elrond claims he is healthy and whole” Thranduil bit out.

“You thought your grief would kill you; imagine his weight of sorrow, regret and guilt. Only with my help has he come so far.” Calypso was plainly unimpressed by Thranduil’s reaction.

“So when will he come to?” Thranduil demanded.

“How long is a piece of string?” Her tone had a shrugging quality.

“Will is right you are infuriating” Thranduil complained.

“And yet I love you both” countered Calypso.

Thranduil ignored that “Can I help him?”

“William, will always hear you so speak to him and be ready to comfort him should he need it. There is a cliché for this situation it’s called survivor guilt.” The saltiness left the air and Calypso was gone as if she had never been there.

“It is the mind and emotions that are healing then” Elrond commented quietly.

“Obedient servant wake and hear me” the tone was gentle and loving “my William you are safe speak to me loved one.”

Will’s mouth was dry, “What happened?” He croaked pulling himself into a sitting position.

“You completed your task and I rescued you” Calypso’s voice washed over his senses.

“Where am I, where is Thranduil?” Will fingered the white sand of the beach he was resting on.

“You rest in Thranduil’s bed chamber, he is by your side” Calypso voice anchored Will’s attention.

“That’s clever of me” his eyebrow rose.

“It is time for you to return to Middle Earth” her decree was wrapped in velvet.

Will lay on his back and silently watched the clouds go by.

“My William you are healed in all ways now and Thranduil’s heart is breaking” Calypso revealed.

“It is?” Will wrinkled his brow “You are right I must return.”

Will closed his eyes and a storm wind surrounded him, on reopening them he found himself lying in a bed. The room was full of warm sunlight and by his side as promised was Thranduil. 

“Beloved” Will whispered softly.

Words failed Thranduil and he gathered Will into a violent embrace. With a little difficulty Will guided one of Thranduil’s hands into the top of the night shirt he was wearing. Only stopping when fingers tips brushed a naked nipple.

“Have I earned it yet?” Will asked breathlessly.

“By all that’s holy you have” memory ambushed Thranduil, that night seemed so far away now.

“She has left me unburdened I am cleansed” there was wonder in Will’s voice.

“It was as little as she could do” declared Thranduil.

“I’m sorry” Will breathed shamefully his finger traced Thranduil’s lip.

Thranduil looked puzzled for a moment and then shrugged “So next time I’m accused of being a wolf in sheep’s clothing they’ll be right.”

There was much excitement as warriors both elves and men returned to Minas Tirith. Aze had decided to spend a little time strengthening links with Gondor before returning to Mirkwood.

Legolas who had come through the battle unscathed was well pleased with himself. He raced through the corridors of the royal apartments and crashed straight into Elrond. His shock at seeing his beloved struck him dumb.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere, no don’t tell me” Elrond mocked. 

Dramatically Legolas keeled over with a pained groan. Quickly Elrond gathered the trembling blond into his arms and made for the healing rooms.

“Make way” he shouted dashing into the first room he came to, startling the young woman in it.

“Fetch your King, quickly girl” he ordered sharply and she fled from the room.

Aragorn arrived quickly “What’s amiss?” He enquired.

His eyes settled on Legolas who lay on the bed naked bar a sheet to cover his modesty. 

“The child is on its way” Elrond felt Legolas squeeze his hand as another sharp pain went through him.

“So soon, he can’t be that far along?” Aragorn asked with curiosity.

“He is full term, elves don’t become rotund like mortal women” Elrond told him.

“Stop talking over me” groaned Legolas.

“This is your own fault” Elrond replied without sympathy.

“And I thought you had something to do with it” bit out Legolas as another pain hit him.

Elrond looked under the sheet “I can see her head.”

Legolas was about to retort when the door opened and in walked Aze accompanied by Glorfindel and the twins.

“This is not a spectator sport” the words ended on a scream and Legolas delivered his daughter. 

All were asked to leave the room so that Elrond and Aragorn could clean and check both Legolas and the child.

Thranduil waited until early evening before visiting his son and new grandchild. Legolas looked at him sleepily his daughter lay in a cot by his bedside.

Thranduil looked down on the sleeping child and then back at Legolas “Congratulations my son, she is beautiful. You on the other hand look careworn.”

“I suppose you were all that was good and healthy while you were carrying” Legolas smiled weakly. 

“I was grace under pressure but I coped magnificently” Thranduil boasted happily “though I might say I never went to battle in such a condition.”

Seeing the look in his son’s eyes he continued “I’m not berating you, you did what you thought to be right and no more than that can be asked of anyone. I will leave you now to rest.”

Thranduil kissed Legolas on the forehead and left him to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

“I’m getting old” grumbled Boromir as he stretched his bones auditable creaking.

Eowyn firmly massaged his shoulders, “I wonder how the little mother is this morning” she commented without inflection. 

“Plain unnatural I call it” Boromir snorted disdainfully.

“Not for them and the child is beautiful” Eowyn worked a particularly tense knot.

“Beauty is as beauty does” Boromir grunted but there was no heat in the old warriors words.

The weeks since the birth of Emerwen and the introduction of a pair of werewolves as allies. Had made for a confusing time for the people of Minas Tirith. Most were of the same opinion as Boromir on males who gave birth. They were even more hesitant about werewolves but none were foolhardy enough to go against their king. Who clearly gave the impression there was nothing untoward about the situation.

As usual Elrond could not remain angry with Legolas and his heart was full of joy at the new addition to his family. This daughter would not be spending most of her growing years away from him in Golden Wood. Celeborn and Galadriel could have the twins instead he thought with a hint of malicious glee. 

A month to the day that the ring was destroyed Aragorn held a massive celebration. Food and wine was plentiful, the drink was perhaps too plentiful. The evening grew late when Glorfindel stumbled over to Celeborn who was sitting by himself. 

“You’re getting on better with Will” Glorfindel’s voice was slightly slurred.

Celeborn conceded the point silently and waited to see what Glorfindel would say next.

“Want to know what I think, the first time you saw him you fancied the arse off him and oh the guilt that must have coursed through you.” Glorfindel looked flushed.

“Being drunk does not excuse such behaviour as this” Celeborn snapped.

“Tipsy not drunk” Glorfindel hiccupped and then went on “I can imagine all that thwarted passion turning into anger and resentment.”

“You forget I have a beautiful wife to tend to my needs” Celeborn didn’t want to continue this conversation.

“Will’s very pretty if a little rough around the edges” Glorfindel told him earnestly.

“Celeborn is right you are drunk” Thranduil made his presence known.

Glorfindel stumbled away muttering apologies in his wake. Thranduil took a sip of his wine while eying Celeborn thoughtfully.

“So do you fancy the leggings off Will?” He asked.

“Does it matter, as I said earlier I have Galadriel to tend to my needs” Celeborn walked away from the stunned Thranduil.

Thranduil pulled himself together and went to look for Will. He found him wandering in one of the walled gardens an expression of melancholy on his face. He held his love in a warm embrace and kissed him gently.

“If you could have anything what would you choose?” Thranduil whispered. 

Will’s lips brushed Thranduil’s ear as he spoke “I was a blacksmith, a good one it was honest work which I enjoyed.”

“Before we left for the Dutchman unknowing of our return I thought it was a mere whim keeping the hunting lodge and its contents in my name. Now it seems the Lady nudged my hand” warmth was in both Thranduil’s eyes and voice.

Will leaned back to look at Thranduil’s face “It has a smithy” his eyes sparkled.

“It would be practical to have a home base and where better than Mirkwood.” Thranduil smiled at Will and forgot all about Celeborn.

The day before their departure Will managed to get a very elusive Celeborn on his own. The elf lord looked tense and weary.

“I’m here to ask a favour would you continue to look after my heart.” Will requested sincerely.

Celeborn kept every thought and feeling hidden, his eyes became solemn “It would be a privilege.”

“I don’t know about that but surely it is not a dangerous request anymore” Will smiled “thank you I will rest easy knowing it is in your care.”

The day after the departure of Will and Thranduil, Celeborn took his leave as well. Returning to Galadriel as he promised.

“You came back to me” Galadriel whispered.

Celeborn could feel all the different meanings in his wife’s simple words. 

“You’ve been on a long journey haven’t you?” Again her words meant more than there surface meanings.

He hurt for Galadriel and felt his guilt bite deep.

“You returned to me” Galadriel’s lips trembled and her eyes grew brighter.

True understanding had come to Galadriel to late, long after Celeborn had left Golden Wood. Even so she would not have stopped him leaving with them.

“What else could I do, I love you” Celeborn dissolved into painful tears held tightly in his wife’s embrace.

 

EPILOGUE 

The beach was empty but for a man who was naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. He carried in his arms a small baby swathed in a fluffy white blanket. Waiting for him in the sea was an elf the water gently lapping about his hips.

Will stopped at the water’s edge gently he removed the blanket from his small son and threw it to Thranduil who caught it. His own towel was left on the beach, holding the child to his chest he stepped into the water. He didn’t stop until he was almost level with his mate.

Will held the child up to the sky, he kicked and waved his arms in his father’s grasp “Calypso we dedicate our son to your care, protect him from harm that he may serve you. Let the sea be his home though equally let him be content on land. We ask your blessing and name him Earnil.”

Gently Will lowered Earnil into the lapping waves and slowly immersed him. Until the water covered him completely though only for a brief moment. When the boy reappeared he gave out a lusty yell before settling back quickly into his father’s arms.

“My William your son will straddle worlds, much like his parents and like his parents I love him dearly. Earnil is blessed and held close to my heart” a playful sea breeze ruffled Will’s hair “I have a boon for you, look to the horizon.”

Will held back a snort as Cirdan rose from the sea like male Aphrodite. His hair streaming over his shoulders and down his back. His body glistening in the sunlight as he was set in front of them.

Thranduil saw it first and gasped “Your mistress has returned.” There on the horizon was the Dutchman.

As one they began to walk towards the ship, the sea engulfed them quickly. When next seen they were climbing aboard her, pleasure surged through Will when his feet hit the deck. He clutched his sleeping son and looked towards the land.

“My chosen” Calypso purred.

“We are ready” Thranduil murmured as he stood beside Will.

Cirdan took the wheel and enquired “Captain?”

“Yes it is time” Will concurred. 

The sky flashed bright green and the Dutchman and her crew were gone.


End file.
